Ultimate Slayer
by mkcrl120
Summary: Giving Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Marvel's Ultimate treatment... Taking it right back to the beginning.
1. Ultimate Slayer Issue 1

Fic: Ultimate Slayer - Issue 1  
  
Author: mkcrl120  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this story belong to Joss Whedon or Mutant Enemy or some other people. I own nothing and wrote this just to get it out of my system. The Ultimate idea comes from Marvel's use of revamping (pardon the pun) some of it's older titles.  
  
Summary: Fresh universe… it all starts here folks  
  
Rating: 15 by English standards (mainly for language)  
  
========================  
  
_Ultimate Slayer #1: Prelude:  
  
October 1996  
Rome_  
  
Doug Hanover was running through the streets like his life depended on it. His lungs were burning, his legs felt like rubber, and he seriously wished that he could just lie down and let death claim him; but unfortunately for Doug, it wasn't **his **life that was at stake, it was his wife's so rest wasn't an option. And while his body could still respond to his mental wishes to continue the chase, he would never rest. No matter how far he had to run, no matter how much each limb ached. He wished it were so simple that if she died he could just follow her, but he had a daughter to consider, and regardless of how small a life expectancy everyone told him she'd have, he'd believe in her until his last breath. As his vision blurred and exhaustion threatened to claim him, he remembered the circumstances which had resulted in the vaction to Italy.  
  
They'd treated their daughter, Annie, for the grades she'd gotten in college. Annie had actually finished college, something he never thought she'd live to see after she'd been.... well... _'diagnosed'_ was how he always referred to it in his head, though obviously never voiced out loud. From that point on his daughter been living on a clock.   
  
He couldn't bear to see her face, if he'd have to tell her that her mother was gone; she'd take it so personally, she always did.  
  
Shaken out of his thoughts by two sets of footsteps behind him, his first thought was that he'd imagined it, that it was just his pulse pounding in his ears, but one of the sets of footsteps increased to an inhuman pace, _'This is it,' _he thought. _'The end, I'm never going to see my wife or daughter again,' _and with a silent prayer to the gods for their safety Doug slowed down, mentally prepared himself for what was to come, drew his weapon out of his coat pocket and with what he thought may be one of his final breaths turned around to face his attacker.  
  
The weapon was snatched out of his hand effortlessly, and Doug could vaguely remember waving in the direction that he'd been running. He managed to get out something that sounded incomprehensible to him just before his legs gave way and he hit the ground... hard.   
  
The footsteps seemed to be falling even faster and moving away from him, he vaguely heard a shout that sounded like, "Kafter him". Breaths came hard as he locked onto that thought. _'Kaftter me? Why would she want someone to kafter me? What does that even mean?' _his thoughts were interrupted by the other footsteps finally reaching him. He looked up at another man crouched over him also breathing hard, the image refused to completely come into focus. Doug struggled to get out a wheezy "I don't think I'm built for this".  
  
"No-one is," the blur responded "well, apart from your daughter that is."  
  
"Yeah... her," Doug responded sadly "no-one else at the moment anyway."  
  
"Come on we'll take you home."  
  
"Shouldn't we make sure the girls are okay?" Doug queried.  
  
"Annie told me to look after you, and I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I couldn't follow her over that wall."  
  
Doug moved his head to see down the alley where Annie had run, "What wall?"  
  
"At the very end."  
  
Doug tried squinting, it didn't help. "I can't even see the wall never mind try climbing it."  
  
"So its agreed then, we'll wait for them back at the hotel."  
  
"Sure," Doug reluctantly agreed, "but could you give me a hand up? Please Merrick?"  
  
=====  
  
_Same Time  
Manhattan_  
  
Alice watched the short guy walking up the street. He seemed to be looking for something, that shouldn't have been a surprise, people always are in this neighbourhood. The odd thing was he wasn't looking at any of the girls. He seemed to be looking behind them, at all the alleys and such. _'Great a fucking perv.' _she thought, _'doesn't want any action, just wants to watch someone else do it.'  
  
_One of the other girls hadn't seemed to notice.   
  
Alice watched in amusement as the girl approached him from behind, "Hey sweetie, you looking for a good time?"  
  
The man turned to face her, and just stared at her directly in the face. "I'm looking for a guy. Your type, tall, dark hair, I've been informed that he'll be hiding in an alley somewhere, though that hasn't been that helpful so far tonight."  
  
_'Great,' _Alice thought to herself, _'Not only is he a voyeur, he's into men too. Give it up girl, there's no fucking work there.'  
  
_"So you're one of those, eh? Well I can tell you fer nuffin, no guys work this street, not if they know whats good for 'em. Come on try a woman for a change baby." The woman seemingly pleaded, "I may surprise you."   
  
"Not the type of guy I'm looking for, and not what I meant."  
  
The woman leaned in for a closer look. After examining the guy for a few moments. "Jeez, sorry dude, guess you're not my type after all."  
  
"Forget it." He began walking away.  
  
"Can't blame a girl for asking though, come on, girls' gotta eat right? Right?" She shouted at the rapidly disappearing figure, before turning and trying to catch her next customer. "Hey good lookin, want some fun?"  
  
Alice watched as he walked straight past her and then stopped, he was staring down the alley behind her for a few seconds. She swore she heard the guy say "Not him!", before continuing off down the street. Curious, Alice turned around for a look. There was some guy with dark hair, leaning against a wall behind a skip. Moving to get a better look, she noticed there was a girl on her knees in front of him.  
  
_'Looking for a punter, eh?' _She figured they guy probably had a lover that swung both ways or something. _'Good luck finding him, sweetie.' _She thought, before returning her attention to the street.  
  
=====  
  
_Several hours later  
Rome_  
  
Doug was pacing the room, with only one thought continuously going through his head; _'Where were they?'_. The other occupant of the room seemed to be picking books up seemingly at random, and occasionally swearing at them as he failed to find whatever it was he was looking for. Doug swore if the other man didn't show any concern for Doug's missing family soon he was going to make him eat one of those books. "It's daylight out now." had been Merrick's only comment, when they'd finally returned to the hotel.  
  
Then he laughed at the thought of trying to intimidate Merrick with anything, Merrick could kick his ass without breaking into a sweat. Doug was fairly sure that the only reason Merrick hadn't kicked his ass already, especially if you took into consideration all the disagreements they'd managed to have recently, was that Merrick was intimidated by Annie.   
  
Not that that should come to anyone's surprise. Annie could intimidate anyone if she chose to. Well anyone except Doug that is, Annie was and always would be Doug's little girl, even his wife Marie seemed to be worried occasionally about Annie and what she was capable of; but not Doug, Doug had faith in his little girl, it was that simple.  
  
The sound of a phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. He dived for it, initially to make sure he answered it before Merrick, but a glance showed Merrick was still in his books and muttering about Carpthians, Carstians, and something about the Lymsonin tongue being untranslatable, never mind the fact that it was and quote: _Bloody unpronounceable for beings with only one tongue.  
  
_Doug managed to tune out the rest of Merrick's rant, and get out a tired, "Hello?"  
  
Just hearing the voice on the other end filled him with hope, and the details being provided were backing it up all the way, he finally sat down and for the first time in several hours, Doug could feel the adrenalin rush finally leaving his system. He said his goodbyes, and promised to get there as soon as he could.  
  
"How are they?" Merrick inquired, finally having moved away from the table full of books.  
  
"Marie's lost some blood, and possibly fractured an arm, she's conscious and demanding morphine from the doctors, so Annie's not worried at moment." Doug stated as he began digging into the suitcase.  
  
"And what exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for the travel insurance; apparently the doctors stabilised her, but are unwilling to do any more without either payment, or proof of travel insurance." Doug replied without turning around, deciding to give up on the first suitcase and moving onto the second.  
  
"Didn't Marie put all the passports and other important documents into the safe." Merrick mentioned casually while trying to suppress a grin.  
  
"Dammit... keys... keys...?"  
  
"What exactly did Annie say?"  
  
"Annie reckoned that Marie said, if she doesn't get drugs soon, she'd hold me personally responsible, and she'd have my knackers for dinner. Knowing Marie that was a heavily censored version."  
  
"So Annie herself isn't harmed."  
  
"She said she was fine. But I'll believe that once I see her myself. Found it, you coming?"  
  
"Order a cab and I'll find my hat."  
  
=====  
  
_Same Time  
Los Angeles_  
  
Three teenaged girls were in the queue at the cinema, "So as I was saying." A short blonde said, "I told Tyler it was over. I mean, come on, I saw the guy checking out Louise. And you know what part of Louise, he was checking right?"  
  
The other two nodded, "She is such a slut." said the taller blonde.  
  
The brunette added, "Could she wear tops any smaller?"  
  
"She's always trying to get in with us. What's with that?"  
  
"I know what you mean Kim," the first speaker added. "She was giving me hassle the other day."  
  
"What did she say?" the brunetter queried.  
  
"It was all: _'Buffy, do you know if Grueller's seeing anyone. Buffy, do you think Grueller likes me?' _I mean we all know Grueller's got no taste, but come on, she's trying to use him to get on the fringes of the in-crowd."  
  
Kim whispered, "I heard Grueller slept with Mary-Anne at the last party. Maybe in that instance, Louise could be considered a step-up."  
  
"Mary Anne is also a slut." Buffy commented.  
  
"Grueller's tried it on with me before."  
  
"Really, Nicole?"  
  
"Yeah," she continued, pausing to point out a girl in a different queue.   
  
All three checked her out, then faced each other, and started pulling faces at the combination of yellow's and pink's in her choice of outfit.  
  
"Bad." BUffy said, voicing the opinion of the group.  
  
Nicole continued with her story. "It was at another of his parties. You know, where his parents leave him alone for the weekend again. I don't think you two were in town, so I went with Jennifer." Buffy and Kimberley nodded their approval at her choice of party goer. "Well near the end of the night, Jennifer ended up with Simon again."  
  
"Simon the basketball player?" Kimberley asked.  
  
"Yeah." Nicole said, blowing a bubble.  
  
"I never knew Jennifer was with him."   
  
"Been that way for three weeks now. You knew, didn't you Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah, Jeffrey told me."   
  
"Jeffrey!!!" The other two said in girly singsong voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He sooo wants you." Nicole added.  
  
"Maybe..." Buffy replied shyly.  
  
"You're soo lucky..." Kimberley added, "Now Tyler's off the scene, maybe you should consider it. Oh it's so unfair, you could be with Jeffrey and Jennifer's with Simon. I'm soo jealous."  
  
"Hey what about me?" Nicole queried.  
  
"You've got nothing to be jealous about." Kim commented cattily. "I mean, Grueller was after you."  
  
"Eugh... thought is bad enough." Buffy added, as they approached the counter.  
  
"You weren't the one who's neck he was trying to kiss."  
  
"Eugh!!!" All three of them screamed, stamping their feet to show how much they thought of that idea.  
  
The guy at the counter looked at them.  
  
Kimberley was the first to regain her composure, "Three for Romeo and Juliet." she asked as snobbily as she could.  
  
"Gotta love DiCaprio." Nicole nodded eagerly.  
  
=====  
  
_Shortly Afterward  
Rome_  
  
"Tonight we need to find the Carthinian Wheel." Merrick stated dramatically.  
  
"Which is?" Annie queried, while chewing gum.  
  
"What I believe my daughter is trying to say in her own unique way is: What does this 'wheel' do, Why is it so important and where the **hell **are we going to find it?" Doug shouted, getting a little bit angry at the end. "Cos I for one, am definitely not leaving town when my wife is still in hospital."  
  
"Yeah, that about covers it." Annie gave her dad a friendly hand squeeze.  
  
This was the bit Merrick had dreaded "To cover all your answers in one go... I don't know."  
  
"Sheesh." Annie rolled her eyes at that one. "That's all you've got to go on. Absolutely nothing... Man I need a smoke."  
  
Doug knew this was going to hurt but felt he had to ask anyway, "Have we any leads?"  
  
"Just the dying words from the Brachen demon..."  
  
"The demon that we failed to protect? The spikey one that I almost decapitated, because **you **weren't sure what type of demon we were going to meet? The one that we **ignored **when the fight broke out, because we hadn't identified him before we got jumped."  
  
"They were both trying to persuade us they were named Croyst."  
  
"They were fighting to the death when we turned up at the meeting place, of course they were going to lie to us."   
  
"I was only expecting one demon. I don't normally deal with demons unless its unavoidable. They weren't the type that attack humans, so I must admit the details were a little hazy."  
  
"**Hazy??? Hazy??? **One was green with spikes and the other was red and eight feet tall. God they teach infants not to put the square peg in the round hole... don't you guys even get similar lessons?"  
  
"Annie!" Doug interrupted, "this is not helping. Merrick, how sure are we that you spoke to the correct dying demon?"  
  
"I'm reasonably confident. The other wasn't attacked, so we'd have to presume that it was on the same side as the... group... Annie dealt with."  
  
"So you don't know what they were called **either**????"  
  
"If I'd known what the others were, then there wouldn't hav..." Merrick began.  
  
"Annie calm down," Doug could feel a headache coming on, "So what we don't know was if they arranged it all and that this whole Croyst Information thing wasn't just a set-up to get a chance at taking us out?"  
  
"Unlikely... but admittedly a possibility."  
  
"A POSSIBILITY!!! My mother could have been killed due to a **possibility**!!!"  
  
"Why is it unlikely?"  
  
"The character playing Croyst got an axe shoved through the torso."  
  
"Considering we **still **don't know the species with one hundred percent certainty, how confident are we that that would have been fatal?"  
  
"Impossible to tell." Merrick acknowledged.  
  
With that Annie headed towards the door, "I'm going out for a fag before I get even more wound up." the sound of a door slamming ended her part in the discussion.  
  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles  
Inside the cinema_  
  
The girls were unable to enjoy what would have been their third watching of Romeo and Juliet due to the people seated a few seats behind.  
  
"This is such a chick flick." One of the guys stated.  
  
"You wanna leave or stay and enjoy a brewski?" The one with a goatee asked.  
  
"Beers?" the other questioned.  
  
"Lovingly donated by my brother, less than three hours ago." The second said, pulling two bottles out of his jacket.  
  
"I thought your brother hated your guts after you were unable to fix his 'Vette."  
  
"That is **not **a 'Vette." He corrected his friend, "It was a 'Vette, oh say, maybe ten years ago. Now it's a piece of crap."  
  
"Your brother loves that car."  
  
"It's never worked properly. When he bought it, it didn't even have tyres."   
  
That was it, Buffy had had enough. Turning in her seat and ignoring Nicole's attempt to drag her back. "Can you guys be quiet. We're trying to watch Leo"!"  
  
"Why would you want to watch this, it's a complete chick flick."  
  
"They are chicks, Benny."  
  
"Benny is it? And you, with the goatee, yes you. You want to be quiet, or you want us to get the manager?"  
  
Benny quickly stood up flicking various bits of popcorn from his lap at Buffy. "Get the manager if you want. We're paying customers. We have rights!"  
  
His friend quickly dragged him down. "Dude, stop picking on the kids. We'll get done for child abuse or some shit."  
  
"Pike?"  
  
Pike whispered in Benny's ear. "And we didn't pay. Remember?"   
  
"I am not a kid."  
  
Benny laughed, "Come on, you're like what fourteen?"  
  
"Fifteen actually!"  
  
"That's great... really, we're sixteen."  
  
Pike corrected him, "Dude, we're seventeen."  
  
Realising they weren't likely to be quiet, Buffy reluctantly allowed her friends to drag her back into her seat.  
  
"When did that happen?"  
  
"It was my birthday two weeks ago."  
  
"What?" Benny asked shocked.  
  
"We got drunk and you got slapped by that waitress."  
  
Benny vaguely remembered the hazy event, "So when is it mine?"  
  
"Ages ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ben, we've been friends for what eight years, nine?"  
  
"Sounds about right."  
  
"And in all that time, you didn't notice that until two years ago, you were always in the year above me?"  
  
"Seems some recollection, about that, somewhere on the edge of my brain."  
  
"Your problem is that your brain has been destroyed by too much alcohol."  
  
"So's yours then."  
  
"I had more to start with."  
  
Benny leapt on top of Pike and started to punch him in the arms. Pike retaliated by throwing him off and getting him into an head lock. He then dragged him down the aisle rubbing the top of his head. Benny was calling him all sorts of names.  
  
Kimberley seeing this, quickly left to find a member of staff. Nicole was watching in shock as the playfight took them in front of the screen. Buffy was trying to stifle a laugh. At Nicole's look she added, "What, when Pike got thrown over the front seats it was funny."  
  
"Pike eh?" Nicole asked, raising an eyebrow. "You remember their names, you love them, you want them both. Just like with Tyler and Jeffrey... Little Buffy likes to be ta..."  
  
Buffy cried "You bitch!" and then started to attack Nicole by flailing her arms against her ineffectively. Nicole started to do the same.   
  
They quickly stopped when the door opened and Kimberley returned with a staff member.  
  
The guys however hadn't stopped. Their fight had now progressed to Pike chasing Benny, threatening to beat him with part of one of the seats. The fight brought them to a halt a few rows in front of Buffy when they noticed the newcomer.   
  
"Hi." Pike said.  
  
"You didn't pay to get in." The middle aged man said, suddenly noticing the arm of a seat in Pike's hand. "And vandalism too. You'll pay for that."   
  
"Shit!" Benny shouted.  
  
"Leg it!" Pike added, he went in the opposite direction to the staff member, only to notice that there were people sitting that were blocking his exit down that row. Deciding to try and vault the chairs in front of him, he started to make his escape.  
  
Benny however had continued down the aisle. And was quickly captured when he realised he had nowhere to go.  
  
Pike's escape was blocked by Kimberley, who'd managed to throw the remains of his box of popcorn at him as he vaulted another row of chairs.   
  
The distraction caused him to forget about his trailing leg, catching that leg put him off his stride and he ran straight into the next set of chairs. Falling face first over them, he landed with his head in Buffy's lap.   
  
Lifting his head up, he smiled. Just as a different staff member arrived to grab him by his coat collar. "See ya." He said as he was dragged out. Benny being dragged by the original member a few feet behind him.  
  
=====  
  
_A Few Hours Later  
Rome_  
  
"So where's Annie?" Doug asked for what felt like the hundredth time. "She said she was going outside for a cigarette."  
  
"I don't know." Said Merrick.  
  
"It's been two hours, Marie's starting to get agitated."   
  
"We have no idea where she went. The only possibility I can think of is..."  
  
"Is..?" Doug prompted.  
  
"We need to speak to Marie." Merrick started to head directly towards her room.  
  
Doug dived in front to stop him. "Hold it. My wife's in pain, we are not letting her know her daughter is missing."  
  
"She may be the **only **one who knows where Annie is."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"Annie may have gone back to deal with whatever captured her mother."  
  
"She would have dealt with them last night, when she freed her."  
  
"She may have been concentrating on getting Marie back. She may have decided that if we need to leave to continue our search, then the only safe way to do that would be to deal with the threat to her mother first."  
  
"We **wouldn't **have left before Marie was safe."  
  
"I know that. You know that. But **does **Annie?"  
  
"Shit. Let's go talk to Marie." They both moved inside to ask the questions that need asking.  
  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles_  
  
It was late when Buffy got home. Her parents still weren't back. _'Typical.' _She thought. She waved Nicole off from her doorstep then entered the house closing the door behind her. Walking into the kitchen she poured herself a glass of juice. She'd felt weird at sometime during the drive home. She was wondering if she was likely to come down with something.   
  
_'Hope not. Need to make sure I'm there on Monday. Otherwise, someone might get their hands on Jeffrey, and he doesn't know I'm single yet.' _She thought, grinning as she planned ahead to what she might wear on Monday.   
  
She was finishing off the last of her drink when the weird feeling came over her again. _'What the hell is it?' _She thought, _'Just show some proper symptoms so I can treat it.'_  
  
Refilling her glass, she closed the fridge door and went up to her room. Getting undressed, she climbed into bed and snuggled up with her stuffed pig, Mr Gordo.  
  
Sleep did not come easy to her that night.  
  
=====  
  
_End Issue 1 - Prelude_  
  
========================


	2. Ultimate Slayer Issue 2

Fic: Ultimate Slayer - Issue 2  
  
Author: mkcrl120  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this story belong to Joss Whedon or Mutant Enemy or some other people. I own nothing and wrote this just to get it out of my system. The Ultimate idea comes from Marvel's use of revamping (pardon the pun) some of it's older titles.  
  
Summary: Fresh universe… it all starts here folks  
  
Rating: 15 by English standards (mainly for language)  
  
========================  
  
_Ultimate Slayer #2: Chosen part 1  
  
Rome_  
  
"Any sign of her?" Doug asked Merrick when he returned. Merrick's face said it all.  
  
"I went to where Marie was taken. It had been abandoned."  
  
"And?" Marie asked from her bed, pressing the issue.  
  
"I found what was left of Annie. They'd drained her."  
  
Nothing else needed to be said. Merrick stood in the doorway to Marie's room. Watching as mother and father consouled each other on the loss of their daughter. _'Even when it was expected, it still comes as a blow.' _Merrick thought bitterly, watching them hug and cry themselves out.  
  
Deciding to give them some space, Merrick left the room and made his way to the vending machine.   
  
Sitting there he put his head in his hands.  
  
_'Another child. Another beautiful life removed from this plane of existence.' _He thought. _'Why couldn't he save her? Why couldn't he have saved any of them.' _Forcing his emotions under control he rose to his feet.   
  
He walked over to the payphone at the end of the hall. Putting a few coins into it, he then dialled a number.  
  
"Hello. Council services, how may I help?" Came the voice on the other end.  
  
"This is Merrick. ID number 442317"   
  
"One second sir." There was a brief pause on the other end, "Checking confirmed. Hold on I'll patch you through."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Merrick. What's happened?"  
  
"Annie Hanover died. I'll submit full details in my report. Find the next one."  
  
There was an audible click on the other end as the person on the other end hung up.  
  
Sighing, Merrick took more change out of his pocket, and dialled another number.  
  
From the other end came a feminine voice, "'Lo?"  
  
"Manda? It's me... It happened again."  
  
"Oh..." There was a pause on the other end, as the person searched for something to say. "That's like what, four in five years?"  
  
"I had high hopes for this one."  
  
"I remember you telling me. She lasted what, a year and a half. That's not bad going."  
  
"It was almost two years. She'd just started college when she was called."  
  
Merrick found himself twiddling the phone cable. "This time it was different."  
  
"I remember you saying. Her paren..."  
  
"In the other room. Unbelieveably upset as you can imagine."  
  
"I guess. Was it easier or harder this time?"  
  
"Harder, I actually knew them instead of watching them from afar."  
  
"I meant on them, not you."  
  
"Oh... I don't know."  
  
"Least **they **had some warning, they may have got chance to mentally prepared for this."  
  
"I don't think you **can **prepare for this."  
  
"It's better than having your daughter go missing for days, and then the police coming round to inform you they've found a body."  
  
"You'd think."  
  
"You **could **have told some of the parents not to expect their daughters back, you know?"  
  
"I couldn't! It's not our way. Anyway, if I'd told them anything the police would have been on me for details. What could I have told **them**?"  
  
"Not our way. That's all I ever heard when I was with the council. Why do you think I left?"  
  
"I know why you left, I was there when you made your infamous speech remember?"  
  
"They had it coming." Another pause. "You could leave too you know. You're must be eligible for retirement."  
  
"A Merrick has been with the council for centuries. I'll not be the one to stop that."  
  
"You are the one to stop that. You never had any children, the line ends with you."  
  
"You were the closest thing I had to a child. I'd hoped you'd go on and continue all that I taught you. All that my family had learned through the years."  
  
"And you were there for me when my parents died. You took me in, you were like the uncle I never had."  
  
"It's just a pity everything we Merricks learnt over the years will be lost forever now."  
  
"Don't play that card with me. You **could **have told any of them."  
  
"Some things I don't trust the council with."  
  
"What happened with those two men wasn't your fault."  
  
"They were kids."  
  
"They are over a decade older than I am."  
  
"I thought, teaching some to follow in my footsteps would be a good thing. Like **you **just suggested."   
  
"You trained them well. It was not your fault."  
  
"I should have been with them."  
  
"You couldn't go where they went. You were too old." She teased at the end.  
  
"It was still my responsibility."   
  
"Is that why, although you were willing to train me, you never let me out of your sight?"  
  
The door to Marie's room opened. Doug put his head out. Noticing this, Merrick finished up his phone call.  
  
"You were the **only **one I trained after that event. I've got to go. The parent's are... moving."   
  
"Give them my love and condolescences."  
  
"They don't even know you."  
  
"Do it anyway."  
  
"I'll try to visit if I can."  
  
"**You **in America... that'll be the day. Culture shock'd probably kill you."  
  
"Har har, Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Merrick moved over to Doug.   
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Upset. But we both knew one day it would come. My wife's upset cos she think's it's her fault. She thinks Annie died trying to protect her."  
  
"Doug..." Merrick said reluctantly. "We don't know if she drank."  
  
"What???"  
  
"We don't know if sh..."  
  
"I heard what you said." Doug said, ushering Merrick further away from the door. "Is it likely?"  
  
"I don't know." Merrick admitted. "It hasn't happened in my lifetime. But we cannot allow such a thing to occur."  
  
Doug looked like he would die, "What normally happens?"  
  
"Normally the parents don't know. So after the funeral I wait around to be sure. But in this instance..."  
  
Doug wanted to protect his wife from anything further, but the thought of someone else being the one to do it. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"You sure."  
  
"I think so." Doug admitted. "Look stay around for the funeral. See how you think we're coping with this, then you decide. Hopefully it's a mute point anyway."  
  
Merrick glanced towards the closed door. "Will you tell Marie?"  
  
"I'll have to. She should know anyway. I can't keep secrets from her. Not at this point."  
  
Doug moved to return to his wife.   
  
Merrick turned to leave. "Doug. I'll be at the hotel if you need me."  
  
"One more thing. Have the police found her yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"I can move the body to somewhere it could be more easily discovered. From the number of them that appeared to be staying there; I'd put money on police either not going down to that area, or if the do then they don't return."  
  
"Do it. I'll tell Marie that when the police arrive, we have to be worried but we can't know she's dead." Doug swallowed hard. That was the first time he'd actually used that phrase.   
  
"I think she knows, Doug."  
  
"She's emotional. Hell if anyone saw me, they'd be wondering why I'm so upset... I mean as far as the world knows, all that's happened is my wife has a broken arm."  
  
Doug re-entered the hospital room, as Merrick made his way to the emergency exit.  
  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles_  
  
Buffy awoke feeling refreshed. She was pretty sure she was fully over whatever had inflicted her last night. _'Must have been some sort of overnight bug or something.' _Looking at the clock, she realised she'd been asleep for over twelve hours.   
  
Shaking her head, she got up got dressed and went downstairs. Her parents were running around the house; her father kept coming downstairs with different ties, which her mother then gave an opinion on. Her mother was busy attempting to cook. Buffy shook her head. _'Cooking on a Sunday, since when?_'  
  
"Buffy, be a dear and explain to your father exactly which one is his baige tie."  
  
Buffy sat on the arm of the sofa. Her father came running downstairs with another handful. "Dad." She called out, stopping him in mid-stride. "Show." She ordered.  
  
Her father made an elaborate gesture of displaying all the ties by draping them over his fore-arm. Buffy took a look at them.  
  
"Fourth one up. Similar to that one but a bit lighter."  
  
"Light brown-ish? Light brown-ish? You could have saved me a lot of time, Joyce if you'd told me it was light brown-ish."  
  
Joyce shared a look with Buffy that just screamed _'Men'_.  
  
"Mom..." Buffy said walking into the kitchen. "What **are **you doing?"  
  
Joyce continued to prepare the vegetables, "Your father is having some clients around tonight. We're going to let them eat here, before we take them out this evening."  
  
Buffy was busy rumaging in the cupboards looking for something to eat. "There's no cereal."  
  
"We're out sweetie. It's on my list when I go shopping on Tuesday." Reaching behind her, she took an apple out of the fruit bowl and threw it to Buffy. "Here have an apple dear."  
  
Buffy caught the apple in her left hand. "No cereal 'til Wednesday." She said horrified, before biting into the apple.  
  
Her father came from behind her. "Joyce... you did remember a vegetarian option, didn't you?" At her look, "Of course you did. You were the one that reminded me that Margaret didn't eat meat. Okay... anything I can help you with."   
  
"Hank," Joyce said lifting the knife up. "Don't you dare... at this point I know all the food is edible. You out."  
  
"Okay, okay." Hank surrendered. "So Buffy, what are your plans for tonight?"  
  
"I don't get fed."  
  
Feigning shock, Hank played along. "Of course you get fed, doesn't she Joyce?" Joyce grinned in the background. "The problem dear, is that you'll have to sit through a very serious business dinner, we'll be discussing stocks in..."  
  
Hank trailed off as Buffy put her hands over her ears. "La la la la la."  
  
Hank smiled at her and gestured her to put her hands down. "I've stopped." he mouthed silently.  
  
Buffy reluctantly moved one of her hands, just enough so that she could hear. "You promise?"  
  
"Promise." Hank said. "So what do you want to do for dinner? Seriously we could set a spot for you, or we could make you some to be eaten in your room or..?"  
  
"Mall." Buffy quickly responded.  
  
"Somehow I guessed that would be the response." Hank pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and started to show the money inside. "So how much..?"  
  
Buffy quickly took a few notes. Grinning she gave her father a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks dad."  
  
"I swear meals for her cost as much as they do in fancy restaurants for business clients."  
  
"I have to have enough." Buffy pouted, before running upstairs. "What if Kim or Niccy can't afford their own food when we're out?"  
  
"Why you little..?" Hank pretended to chase her for the first few steps.  
  
"You spoil her you know." Joyce called from the other room.   
  
=====  
  
_England_  
  
"It's been confirmed. Another has been called."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"We don't know yet."  
  
"She's not amongst those we know of."  
  
"No. None of the poten..."  
  
"We were lucky to find the last one so quickly."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"We wait til we can actually search for her."  
  
=====  
  
_Rome_  
  
They'd filed a report on their missing daughter once they'd left the hospital. They'd sat eagerly expecting a call for the first few hours. Nothing had been forthcoming, so eventually they went to bed.  
  
Approximately an hour afterward, two police officers had arrived at their door.   
  
"Mr Hanover?" One of the policemen said as it opened.  
  
"Yes." Doug quickly responded, remembering to force himself not to show anything other than worry.  
  
"May we come in, Mr Hanover?"  
  
"It's Annie isn't it?" Marie had called from the bedroom, she came out attempting to wrap herself in the dressing gown. Her broken arm was making it difficult. Doug went over to help.  
  
The two policemen walked into the hotel room, closing the door behind them.   
  
"Mr and Mrs Hanover. I'm afraid I have some bad news." The second policeman had said.  
  
"Where's Annie? Is she alright?" Marie asked.  
  
"It might be better if you sit down." The first officer said.  
  
"I don't want to sit down, I want to hear about my daughter." Doug said defiantly.  
  
"I'm afraid we've found a body."  
  
"Annie?" Marie said collapsing onto the sofa.   
  
"We believe so. The girl in question certainly matches both the description given and the photograph provided."  
  
"Annie!!" Marie started crying. Doug moved over to comfort his wife.  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"We will need one of you to come down to identify the body."  
  
"I'll do it." Doug offered.  
  
"No... I want to come too." Marie stated.  
  
"It won't be pretty, ma'am. I'm afraid she's been in an accident."  
  
"Car..? But she doesn't drive. She was talking about renting a scooter and seeing the..."  
  
"It looks like an animal attack."  
  
"Animal? In Rome?" Marie looked horrified.  
  
"Give us a few minutes to get dressed." Doug said, directing his wife into the bedroom.  
  
"Certainly sir."  
  
=====  
  
_Manhattan_  
  
The waitress with the label Jane, was watching in amusement. There was a short man in a hat sitting in a coffee shop, he seemed to be talking to himself. Another waitress arrived back after giving him his free refill. "What'd he say this time?"   
  
The waitress with the label Sarah answered, "Something about how daylight makes it more difficult to search. And something about hating this town already."  
  
"Tourist eh?" Jane said.  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
"Gotta agree with him on hating this town though."  
  
"You've only been here a few months. Wait 'til it's been twenty years like me. Then you'll know what it means to truly despise somewhere."  
  
"What was he talking about earlier? You know when you looked a little scared of him."  
  
"Think he's some religious nut. He was whinging about the soul and whether it was important if he had one or something. Was sure he was gonna ask me convert or try sell me something."  
  
"We always get the crazies." Jane mumbled to herself.  
  
They continued to serve other customers for a further hour or so. About half an hour after sunset, the short guy got off his seat and walked away.  
  
"There he goes, yep, bye bye bible-basher. Good riddance."  
  
The guy walked across the street. Starting to look in alleys again. This time deciding to go walking down them. After a few blocks of random alleys he stopped suddenly; sniffing the air, he suddenly looked curious. This curiousity caused him to look behind a skip. "Gotcha..." he said aloud. "My first clue... so you are around here."  
  
He left the scene quickly heading deeper into the alley.  
  
Behind the skip were the remains of a half-eaten rat.  
  
=====

_Rome_

The police officers led the Hanovers out of the hotel and into their car. As they arrived at the car, Doug noticed Merrick walking towards them along the pavement.   
  
Merrick tipped his hat to the police officers.  
  
Doug clenched his jaw and made a small nodding movement with his head.   
  
Merrick nodded as well, stating he'd got the message.  
  
As he passed Merrick slipped a small piece of paper into Doug's coat pocket with Merrick's new contact details on.   
  
Doug quietly moved it from his coat pocket to his trousers pocket before climbing in the car.  
  
=====  
  
_End Issue 2 - Chosen part one._  
  
======================== 


	3. Ultimate Slayer Issue 3

Fic: Ultimate Slayer - Issue 3  
  
Author: mkcrl120  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this story belong to Joss Whedon or Mutant Enemy or some other people. I own nothing and wrote this just to get it out of my system. The Ultimate idea comes from Marvel's use of revamping (pardon the pun) some of it's older titles.  
  
Summary: Fresh universe… it all starts here folks  
  
Rating: 15 by English standards (mainly for language)  
  
========================  
  
_Ultimate Slayer #3: Chosen part two  
  
Los Angeles_  
  
Nicole was sitting at a table, picking at her fries. "So your parents kicked you out to fend for yourself again?"  
  
"As always." Buffy said, taking a long suck at her milkshake through a straw. "Mmmm mmmm. Reno's just do the best milkshakes in town."  
  
"It's kind of a bit too Happy Days for me." Kim replied, indicating the jukebox and the cheesey neon lighting spread around the room.  
  
"You're just miserable cos none of the basketball team come in here." Nicole commented.  
  
Kimberley got a far away look in her eye. "I am not in love with the basketball team... just Simon. He's so dreamy."  
  
Buffy had to control herself not to spit out her milkshake, "Dreamy??? Now who's become a bit too Happy Days?"  
  
"Just getting into character."  
  
"So, is Simon like the Fonz in this delusion of yours?" Nicole laughed, Buffy quickly joined in.  
  
"Shhh... shh..." Kimberley tried to get them under control.  
  
A new voice arrived at the table, it belonged to an attractive black girl. "Hey guys... Mind if I join you."  
  
"Jennifer... Please." Buffy said giggling, and gesturing towards the free seat. "We were just talking about you."  
  
Jennifer sat down and stole a few of Nicole's fries. Noticing the plate in front of her, she asked. "Hungry, Buffy?"  
  
"Buffy doesn't get fed at home." Kimberley explained.  
  
"I **do**... Sometimes."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the door crashing inwards. They all glanced towards it, to see the cause of the noise.  
  
Benny was picking himself off the floor. "That was so not funny."  
  
Pike strolled in behind him, a smug look on his face. "Dude... you're the one that tripped on the kerb. I didn't do nuffin."  
  
Benny walked over to the stools near the counter and sat down. Banging his fist on the tabletop he kept shouting "Service... Service... hungry men need service over here."  
  
Nicole cattily replied. "Pity they won't be able to pay for it."  
  
Jennifer looked towards the newcomers. "You know these guys?"  
  
Kimberley grinned. "One of them gave Buffy a lapdance earlier."  
  
"He so did not."  
  
"What have we here..?" Benny said, swivelling on the chair to face the table of girls. "Forget it." He shouted over his shoulder. Facing the girls and staring directly at Kimberley, "I've found some other people I'd prefer to **service **me."  
  
"Fat chance."  
  
Pike had sat on the stool next to Benny's. "Hey, it's those girls again. You know if you want to return the lapdance so we're even..." He leered at Buffy.  
  
"You couldn't handle me."  
  
"I'd sure like to try."  
  
Kimberley was shocked. "Don't flirt back."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Fooled me."  
  
Pike turned his attention back to Benny. "Where's the food, dude."  
  
"Hey, you're a poet."  
  
"Yeah, and no-one told me. Concentrate... Where. Is. The. Food?"  
  
"Waitress is ignoring me." Benny said pointing over to the middle-aged waitress who was taking someone else's order.  
  
"That's not how you get fed here." Pike lifted himself, so that he was sitting on the tabletop with his feet resting on the stool. Wrapping his feet under the bottom of the stool for support, he leaned back so that he could see into the kitchen area. "Mister P... Mister P... It's me, Mister P."  
  
The waitress came over and tried to physically push him back onto his side of the counter. Pike relaxed his body, and flailed his arms about pretending to fall on the waitress.  
  
Buffy felt herself grinning at his antics.  
  
The chef came out from the kitchen. "Tony... my little Tony...how are you my boy?"  
  
Pike returned to his seat, "I'm cool, Mister P. What have you got for...?" He emptied his pockets, Benny did the same next to him. "Three dollars and... twent..thir... fourty seven cents."  
  
"And a button." Benny said from beside him. Pike casually kicked his shin.  
  
"Ow.."  
  
"For that you can have two cups of coffee and a dough..." The waitress began.  
  
The chef interrupted, "I'll do hamburgers and fries and two cokes..."  
  
"Done." Pike said, shaking the chef's hand.  
  
"Five minutes boys." The chef said, disappearing back into the kitchen.  
  
"Ahhh... they get their food for free." Kimberley mocked.  
  
"We did not. We **paid **for it." Benny argued.  
  
Buffy couldn't resist, "So which one's lady and which one's tramp?"  
  
"Looks like they're both tramps." Jennifer added.  
  
Pike left the stool and leaned across the table. Taking Buffy's hand, he added. "Only if you'll be my lady."  
  
He was promptly hit in the arm by Jennifer, who he was leaning across.  
  
"As if." Buffy responded pushing him back.  
  
Pike was pushed off the table and lay on his back by the stool. Looking up at Benny's legs, "She's fiesty."  
  
"Dude, you just got your ass kicked by a girl."  
  
"That's okay... I'm just gonna lie here 'til the food arrives."  
  
The sound of the door opening distracted everyone again. Two guys were standing in the doorway. One was the standard all american blonde quarterback figure, the other was slightly shorter and had darker hair, but was still fairly athletic looking.  
  
Nicole was the first to react. "Jeffrey's here." she said nudging Buffy in the arm.  
  
"Shhh... How'd he know we'd be here?"  
  
"Coincidence?" Nicole added.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Quiet, he's coming over."  
  
"Who's that with him?" Kimberley asked.  
  
"Andy." Jennifer responded.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
Jennifer thought about it, "Bit of a sleeze, but he's on the football squad so I guess that earns him points."  
  
"Better than Grueller." Buffy teased Nicole.  
  
"No way. He's mine, if anyone's." Kimberley said.  
  
"Girls." Jeffrey said stepping over Pike. "There's enough of me for all of you."  
  
"It wasn't you, they were talking about." Jennifer added.  
  
"What?" Jeffrey asked, while Andy thrust his arm back in the 'score' gesture.  
  
"Never mind." Nicole said, getting up and ushering them out of the room.  
  
Pike remained where he was on the floor. "If any of you wearing skirts would like to walk nearer my head, I'd be most grateful."  
  
Kimberley stood on his stomach as she walked past.  
  
"Ooof..." Pike doubled over in pain.  
  
"We would say it was fun but we'd be lying." Buffy commented as she left.  
  
Pike regained his breath, and stood up returning to the table.  
  
"Must be love." Benny commented.  
  
"Yeah... I'm definitely in there."  
  
The chef brought their food out to them, while the waitress was still glaring at Pike.  
  
=====  
  
_Manhattan_  
  
The short guy seems to be following a bum further and further into an alley. A small boy runs past with a package, the short guy tenses ready to intervene should something happen. The boy passes the bum without incident.  
  
The bum falls against the wall. Coughing heavily he doubles over in the alley.  
  
The short guy maintains his distance, shaking his head he mutters to himself. "How the hell did he even get ill. I didn't know that was possible."  
  
Suddenly the bum starts sniffing the air. Standing up to his full height, he starts scanning his surroundings quickly.  
  
Confused the short guy sniffs the air. Recognising the smell, he comments. "Oh no, not again." Looking up to the sky for guidance he speaks quietly. "You sure this is the guy?"  
  
Pausing to stare for a moment, he seemingly gets his answer. "Well... okay, you're the boss."  
  
The bum starts circling some trash cans, moving them out of the way, pulling a skip away from the wall. Running around the skip, diving into another group of trash cans spilling some over.  
  
"I can't watch this." The short guy mutters to himself.  
  
The bum is chasing his prey through the trash cans, eventually a rat runs out of the rubbish and escapes through the short guys legs.  
  
The bum comes charging out after it. Noticing the other man for the first time, he backs away quickly. The short guy follows the bum into the alley.  
  
The bum notices he's being followed and speaks for the first time, "Look... stay away from me... I'm not hurting anyone... I don't want any trouble."  
  
"You think you could hurt me?"  
  
"Just stay away from me... I'm not safe..."  
  
"You're disgusting is what you are... Jeez, man. Rats?"  
  
"I do wh..."  
  
"And the smell of death that surrounds you... eugh..."  
  
The bum seems to be getting angry now. "Stay away from me..."  
  
The short guy adopts a mocking tone, "What you gonna do? Bite me?"  
  
The bum stares at him, sizing him, "What are y..."  
  
"Here's a freebie." The short guy reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a clear bag that seems to be full of red liquid. He casually tosses it to the bum.  
  
The bum catches it, opens the bag quickly. Sniffing it, "It's not..."  
  
"No. Tell you what, since I bought you dinner, you sit there and eat while I tell you a little story."  
  
=====  
  
_Several hours later _

_Rome_  
  
Doug and Marie returned to their hotel. Departing from the taxi, Doug covered his wife in his coat as she cried into his shoulder. Helping her up the stairs to the foyer he paused to ask the receptionist if they'd had any messages. The reply was negative.  
  
Marie continued to cry, as she was gently led towards the elevator. Climbing in, Doug pressed the button for their floor. Entering their room, they noticed a small envelope on the bed.  
  
Opening it, Doug quickly read it.  
  
"Who's it from?" Marie asked, struggling to remove her coat.  
  
Doug quickly came over to help her. "Merrick," he repied as he hung both coats on the hangers. "He's had to leave for a few days, says he'll be back in time for the f... for the funeral."  
  
"When are we having the funeral?" Marie asked tears coming to her eyes again.  
  
"He suggests within the next two days. You know just in case..."  
  
"But that's not enough time, we have family, friends of Annie's to inform."  
  
"We could arrange a private one just to... check... then if it's... okay... we could ship the body back to England for a real one."  
  
Marie wiped her eyes. "I'd prefer that."  
  
"I'll speak to Merrick about it."  
  
"Do that."  
  
"I won't be long."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Marie sat on the bed and ordered some food from room service.  
  
Doug put his coat back on and left the hotel to find a public payphone.  
  
Dialling the number on Merrick's piece of paper.  
  
"'Lo." Came a feminine voice on the other end.  
  
"It's Doug Hanover, Merrick gave me this number."  
  
"He told me to expect your call."  
  
"Where is here?"  
  
"He's checking something out."  
  
"Can you tell me any more?"  
  
"He didn't give me any details."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"My name's Amanda, I'm an old friend of Merrick's."  
  
"Ohhh... erm."  
  
"What's wrong, Mr Hanover?"  
  
"I don't know what to do next... I guess Merrick told you about the worr..."  
  
"Yes. It's a standard check. You shouldn't have anything to fear."  
  
"What did Merrick tell you?"  
  
"He asked me to take messages from you and pass them onto him."  
  
"You have his contact details?"  
  
"No. He calls me to check in."  
  
"You're with the council?"  
  
"Almost. Once upon a time. I was kind of... one of his protege's."  
  
"We want to do a quiet **unofficial **funeral to check. That way once we're sure we can arrange to transport her back to England."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You'll get Merrick to arrange it."  
  
"I'm sorry to be so blunt, but it won't take much arranging Sir. As for private and unofficial. Only you, Merrick and your wife ever need to know about it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll pass on your request, and get him to contact you as soon as he can."  
  
_click_  
  
Doug looked at the phone for a few seconds before heading back to the hotel.  
  
=====  
  
_Manhattan_  
  
The bum was shocked, "You want me to go where?"  
  
The short guy shrugged, "That's where she will be going."  
  
"She'll have to be good to be assigned there."  
  
"She doesn't know about her destiny yet. She doesn't even know what she **is**."  
  
"And she's going there..? Are they insane?"  
  
"There's going to be some strings pulled. But not by the ones your thinking of."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
Leaning against a lamp post the shorter guy admitted. "An old **friend **of yours."  
  
"They're still there?"  
  
"Where else would they be, where else could **he **go?"  
  
The tall bum looked frightened, "I can't help her against him."  
  
"He's still out of the game. But he's got some helpers that you could help deal with."  
  
"I couldn't... they'd kill me."  
  
The shorter guy checked him out. "True, in your present condition, you'd be mincemeat in seconds. But there was a time when you could have competed..."  
  
"That wasn't me. That was **him**!"  
  
"But **he **could help where **you **can't."  
  
"I'm not going back to that. I can't."  
  
"I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you, you need to find a happy medium. **He **was powerful, you're a bum."  
  
"I'll never be ready in time."  
  
"You've got a few months."  
  
"Months?"  
  
"This is a different game you're playing now kid. You up for a roadtrip... I've got something you need to see."  
  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles_  
  
Buffy stirred in her sleep. The dream she was having seemed so real. She was running, endlessly running, she was being chased. No... she was the one doing the chasing.  
  
She was dressed differently. It seemed like a maid. As she passed a mirror, she knew the face in it didn't resemble hers in any way. It helped calm her down, _'That isn't me.' _she figured, _'This must be just a dream.' _But in some way, on some level, she also knew it **was **hers.  
  
Running through a seemingly endless maze of corridors. This girl, that was yet wasn't her, finally approached the front doors. Hearing a scream that sounded like it could have come from a child. The young girl threw herself through the front doors and out into the streets.  
  
Buffy awoke with a start. Sweat pouring off her. Checking to make sure Mr Gordo was still nearby. She turned the light on.  
  
_'Streets looked like those out of that 'Oliver' musical'_, she realised. _'When was that set? Eighteenth, nineteenth century England..?'  
_  
Getting out of bed, she walked to the window. Drawing the curtains back, and looking over the street at night. "Why I am dreaming about that... what am I doing in History these days?"  
  
=====  
  
_End Issue 3 - Chosen part two._  
  
========================


	4. Ultimate Slayer Issue 4

Fic: Ultimate Slayer - Issue 4  
  
Author: mkcrl120  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this story belong to Joss Whedon or Mutant Enemy or some other people. I own nothing and wrote this just to get it out of my system. The Ultimate idea comes from Marvel's use of revamping (pardon the pun) some of it's older titles.  
  
Summary: Fresh universe… it all starts here folks  
  
Rating: 15 by English standards (mainly for language)  
  
========================  
  
_Ultimate Slayer #4 - Chosen part three  
  
Los Angeles _

_The next day_  
  
Buffy turned over. She'd been rudely awakened by her alarm. "Not the alarm." she grumbled into her pillow. The alarm meant it was Monday, and Monday meant it was school.  
  
The strange dreams she'd been having during the night had eventually stopped. "Not quite nightmares, but hardly fun times."  
  
Getting up she recalled the dream she'd been having about Luke Perry in a fair. _'It was so sweet, how he rescued me.' _she thought to herself.  
  
Getting up she opened her wardrobe and began to rummage through it. Picking out various items of clothing, "Monday... won't see Jeffrey til lunch so..."  
  
=====  
  
_Elsewhere in Los Angeles_  
  
Pike awoke to his sound of his brother's voice. "Oi."  
  
"Hunh?" He managed to get out.  
  
His brother opened the door and strolled in, throwing the covers off. "I said, it's time for school. That is, if you're bothering going?"  
  
Pike was still dressed in the jeans he was wearing the night before. He removed his other clothes though, and was wearing a muscle t-shirt that had gravy stains on it. "Wha..?"  
  
Grabbing each of Pike's leg with his hands, his brother carried him by the ankles until Pike's legs were past the edge of the bed. Then he dropped him.  
  
Pike was still face down in his pillow, trying to re-wrap himself up in the quilt. When his legs began their descent, initially Pike ignored it. When they'd passed below the point level with the bed and the realisation that his knees still hadn't connected with anything, that was the point where Pike tightened his grip in order to protect himself. Unfortunately, the only thing in his grasp was his pillow.  
  
Pike's knees and toes hit the ground hard. Due to the height of the bed at this point, his waist had already been dragged off the edge. The rest of his body, and pillow, flowed off the bed due to momentum. "Arrrghhhh, Dan, you complete fuc..." Pike shouted, holding his left foot.  
  
"If you're not going to school, you could make yourself useful and take a look at my baby." Dan continued, ignoring Pike's painful protests.  
  
Pike was sitting on his pillow on the floor now, holding his foot in both hands. "You could have broken my foot, you asshole."  
  
"Soo.... which is it? School or..."  
  
"School..." Pike responded.  
  
Dan stood over him menacingly. "You better get ready then... say don't you have P.E. today?"  
  
"Bastard." Pike muttered under his breath.  
  
"You and your junkie mates steal my beer and you call me a bastard?"  
  
Pike refused to answer, getting to his feet he sat back on the bed and pulled his boots on. Wincing as he put the left one on.  
  
"You better fix my car... you said you would and it's about time you started pulling your weight around here."  
  
Pike mumbled his agreement as he pulled on an old lumberjack shirt and headed into the kitchen to make some breakfast.  
  
=====  
  
_Outside of Rome _

_Same time  
_  
Marie watched as her husband and Merrick dug deeper.  
  
The police had returned their daughter's body earlier that day. Merrick had somehow got hold of a cheap coffin, they'd taken her away in that, stating they were having her funeral back in England. Merrick had also arranged a fake transportation order, so that they were able to take the body that day.  
  
They'd also managed to hire out a spot in a campsite. As it was out of season the campsite owner had offered them a place near all the facilities, they'd refused requesting somewhere further from civilisation. The owner had been confused but went along with it. It'd turned out to be a useful request, as the campsite wasn't as empty as they'd have liked. Not many other people by comparison to the summer months, but enough to notice that they weren't the family unit they'd pretended to be.  
  
Buying one of those family sized tents had enabled them to work undercover. The coffin was in the van. They were going to wait for it to go dark before attempting to move the coffin into the hole, just because no one was camped near them, didn't mean that people wouldn't be around.  
  
Marie remembered how she'd cried when she purchased the largest tent she could. That'd been her only job. Merrick was arranging the coffin and the false documents. Doug had rented the van and found a suitable place to bury... her. She sniffled some tears. The shop assistant must have thought she was insane, when she'd broken down after buying the Super Family of Five.  
  
She didn't care. All she wanted was to confirm her daughter was at rest. Then they would take her back to England and arrange a proper funeral. One with a proper coffin, and people who loved her surrounding her.  
  
Ignoring her thoughts, she closed the tent door and went back outside to make sure no-one made a **surprise **visit. That was her job after all.  
  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles_  
  
Pike had arrived at Benny's and was waiting for him to get up. He'd honked the horn twice so far, but recieved no reaction from the house.  
  
He couldn't go in the actual house of course, Benny's parents hated him. Saying that though, they didn't like Benny all that much. Seems Benny's free ride ends the second he graduates.  
  
Deciding he couldn't wait he left his van. Sneaking round the back of this house, he got to Benny's window. Knocking on the glass, he kept quietly calling, "Benny. Benny. Dude get up. Know you don't wanna, but it's school today man..."  
  
Still no reaction.  
  
Knocking louder now. He was relieved when the curtains finally opened. "Dude, if you got wasted after you walked home and didn't share I'm gonn..." He looked up into the eyes of Benny's mother.  
  
"Shit." Pike leapt back from the window, did a quick double take, and then ran round the side of the house back to the safety of his van.  
  
Climbing in the van, just as Benny's mother opened the front door. "You... you hooligan. Where's my son? He wasn't here when I checked his room this morning."  
  
Pike was shocked. _'He didn't go home? I only left him with two blocks to go... where could he have... No... no no... not Lisa... please tell me he didn't call on that slut... he'll get back together and she'll completely fuck him around for three weeks before dropping him again.'_  
  
Benny's mother was still shouting from the doorway. "Leading my son astray. Making him stay out til all hours of the morning. You're a bad influence. I'll get the cops on you if he's not back tonight."  
  
Pike started the engine and drove off without saying a word to her. Stopping at the lights, he muttered to himself. "Led him astray? He's older than me you dumb bitch. Bet she doesn't even know my name... call the cops my ass."  
  
The lights changed and Pike headed onwards towards the school. Glancing at the clock in the van, "Shit. Late again... that's another detention. Dammit Benny!"

=====

_Outside of Rome _

_A few hours later._  
  
"It's dark." Marie mentioned, mainly to avoid the silence rather than to actually inform them of anything.  
  
Doug nodded and held his wife's hand.  
  
"Best we do it now." Merrick moved towards the van. Opening the doors, he climbed in and pushed the coffin so that one end overhung the lip of the van.  
  
Doug moved to pick up that end. Pulling the coffin out, he continued to walk towards the tent. He paused, as the other end of the coffin reached the end of the van floor.  
  
Merrick got out. Grabbing the coffin at one side at the end in the van, Merrick managed to lift it enough so that they could move a few feet away from the van. They paused while Merrick re-adjusted his grip. Confident they now had solid grasps of the coffin they walked towards the tent.  
  
Marie held the flap open for them. They hadn't put the bottom sheet down and managed to put the coffin in the ground. Climbing out of the space they'd left at each end, the two men joined Marie on the ground above it.  
  
"We'll get a better coffin, once we're back home?" Marie asked.  
  
"Of course we will." Doug replied, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Merrick picked up the spade and was about to put the first load of soil over the coffin.  
  
"Stop." Marie ordered. Both Merrick and Doug looked at her questioningly.  
  
She grabbed a handful of the soil and held it over the coffin. "Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust."  
  
Merrick nodded, while Doug looked at her questioningly.  
  
"In case this turns out to be **the **funeral."  
  
Doug pulled her closer and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Just in case."  
  
"Just in case."  
  
Merrick placed the rest of the spade-ful onto the top of the coffin. Doug released his wife and helped Merrick continue to fill it in.

=====

_Manhattan_  
  
"So where does she live?" The tall bum was sitting on an upside down bin, inside a disused building.  
  
"We're not going yet. No one's told her what she is yet." The shorter guy replied.  
  
"She's a target and she doesn't **know **it."  
  
"She isn't a target yet." The shorter guy continued to eat a hotdog.  
  
The bum got angry, standing up and kicking the metal bin across the room.  
  
The shorter guy looked pleased, "Now that's the actions of someone who might prove useful... instead of chasing rats aroun..."  
  
"Where is she?" The tall guy strode over and got in the shorter guy's face. "Tell me."  
  
"Kid, you're threatening the wrong guy. You'll see her soon enough. Now drink up, you need to build up your strength."  
  
"She could... I told you I don't feel thirsty."  
  
"I offered you some food when I went out."  
  
"I didn't know that's what you meant, when you said you were going to get a few dogs."  
  
"Firstly, eugh... and secondly, you are so out of touch it's scary."  
  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles  
  
Final Period, History.  
_  
Buffy was bored, Mr Howard was still rattling on at the front of the class. "Doesn't he know no-one cares?" she whispered to Jennifer.  
  
"I don't think it matters. The guy, like, lived through the civil war. He's not teaching you history, he's telling you what he was up to when he was a child."  
  
Buffy smiled but didn't laugh. "I don't know why we're taught history. I mean, it's so yesteryear. It'd be like wearing neon socks or jackets with shoulder pads."  
  
"Man, they were bad."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"My mother tried to buy me some of those socks once. She was two years late, as usual."  
  
"Only two years, that's good for her." Buffy giggled at some of Jennifer's mothers attempts to shop with her daughter.  
  
A noise from behind them, distracted them. "Pssst..."  
  
Jennifer quickly caught Buffy before she turned. "Don't look... if you look then he's got you trapped."  
  
"Oh God... I didn't recognise the... how did he get on the back row?"  
  
"He arrives early, same as usual. Course once the teacher arrives you can't change seats."  
  
"Buffy." The voice from behind them repeated itself. "Buffy."  
  
"Soo..." Buffy continued, hoping that he'd stop.  
  
The voice was persistent, "Is it true that you are Tyler are no longer an item?"  
  
The girl in front turned around. "Is it true what Bessel said? You aren't seeing Tyler any more?"  
  
Jennifer sighed, turning to Buffy for permission, she waited until she'd recieved Buffy's nod. "Yes Cassandra... Buffy and Tyler are officially over. If you wanna stake your claim feel free."  
  
"So who's she after now? Is it that Ford guy again?"  
  
"Ford..!" Buffy spat out, too loudly for her liking, and the teachers, who gave her a glare.  
  
"Cass, Ford is so last year." Jennifer explained.  
  
"Buffy," came Bessel's voice again. "If no-one has asked you yet, could I be the first to ask you t..."  
  
"No." Came Buffy's reply. Again it attracted Mr Howard's attention. Putting her head on the desk she couldn't believe it.  
  
"Whatever happened to Ford anyway?" Jennifer mused.  
  
"I heard he joined the army, and is spending his time getting shipped around Europe." Cassandra whispered back.  
  
"I heard he was in prison for steroid abuse." Bessel offered from behind.  
  
"Could you imagine being forced to go to Italy to look at the fashions." Cassandra said, as she and Jennifer sighed at the thought of it.  
  
"He just disappeared." Buffy said. "I used to know his family. The whole lot of them moved away mysteriously. Just packed up and went one weekend."  
  
"Shame... from the fact that their son was in prison." Came Bessel's reply.  
  
"Wasn't he like off for two weeks prior to that though?" Jennifer thought she'd remembered.  
  
"He enlisted, he had two weeks to pack his bags and prepare to go. I'm telling you." Cassandra had turned around again.  
  
"He was really quiet before that though. Dropped out of the football team." Buffy muttered to herself.  
  
"I tell you, he killed someone by selling dodgy drugs." Bessel whispered into the back of Buffy's hair.  
  
Buffy turned around to shout at Bessel, "First it was steroid abuse, now it's murder?"  
  
"_Cough, Cough, _Ahem... Miss Summers... it seems you're at the centre of this little conversation."  
  
"Not really..." Buffy muttered weakly.  
  
"So I take it as you're all talking, that you know all of this..? So Miss Summers, care to explain to the class one of the possible reasons for the start of the American civil war."  
  
Buffy looked lost, neither Jennifer or Cassandra were offering any assistance.  
  
Seeing what she could remember of wars, she offered the first thing that came into her head. "They dropped a bomb on us."  
  
Mr Howard looked lost. "Who did?"  
  
"The Nazi's..?" Buffy tried offering him a smile.  
  
Some students near the front burst out laughing at her answer.  
  
Unsure whether that was a 'good' laugh or a 'bad' laugh, Buffy chose not to elaborate further.  
  
Mr Howard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm surrounded by the Bill and Ted generation, I really am."  
  
"Excellent!!!" Bessel offered from behind.  
  
The glare from Mr Howard soon shut him up though.  
  
"Now if all the commotion has ended, we'll continue with the lecture."  
  
Once class had been resumed, Buffy turned to Jennifer "Such a loser."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Both of them." She clenched her fist and her pencil broke in her hand.  
  
=====  
  
_Later that evening _

_Los Angeles_  
  
Pike pulled his van into the garage. Parking it carefully next to his brother's Vette. Walking past the remains of a motorcycle, he went into the house where Dan was sitting watching the television, beer in hand.  
  
"You're home early?" Dan asked. "You better not be here to steal any more of my beer. You want me to get you some, you pay for it, or better yet get some fake ids like I had to at your age."  
  
"Can't afford a fake id."  
  
"Can't afford one... shit, you got some lame friends." Dan said, taking pity on him. "Take one outta the fridge."  
  
"Cheers bro." Pike said, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Fetch me one while you're at it too."  
  
Pike returned with two beers, handing one to Dan he sat down to watch the game. "Who's playing at this time?"  
  
"It's yesterdays game. Taped it as knew wouldn't get chance to watch it."  
  
"Oh right, yeah they..."  
  
Dan throw a cushion into Pike's face, "You tell me the result and you're a dead man."  
  
Pike sipped his beer and remained silent.  
  
"So where's your fag friend then."  
  
"Benny isn't queer."  
  
"Whatever... how come you're not out with him, is all I'm saying?"  
  
"Wasn't home... didn't go to school either." Thinking about it, he added. "He call here?"  
  
Turning all his attention to the guy making a run, "Not since I been back."  
  
"Probably got hijacked by Lisa."  
  
"That the one that looks like a man?"  
  
"For the millionth time, Benny isn't gay."  
  
"Got my doubts... got my doubts about you too pretty boy."  
  
Pike gave up, "So what's for tea then?"  
  
"Was gonna go down the grill house once I've watched this."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"May as well."  
  
"Some of my friends'll be there."  
  
"So... they always are. What's the point?"  
  
"Just a general warning; ya know, in case some of them hit on ya."  
  
Pike gave him the finger and went to his room. "Just so you know." He held the door slightly open for the last comment. "Bobcats don't win this one either."  
  
Dan threw his half full beer can at Pike's door. "You little shit!"  
  
=====  
  
_End Issue 4 - Chosen part three._  
  
========================


	5. Ultimate Slayer Issue 5

Fic: Ultimate Slayer - Issue 5  
  
Author: mkcrl120  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this story belong to Joss Whedon or Mutant Enemy or some other people. I own nothing and wrote this just to get it out of my system. The Ultimate idea comes from Marvel's use of revamping (pardon the pun) some of it's older titles.  
  
Summary: Fresh universe… it all starts here folks  
  
Rating: 15 by English standards (mainly for language)  
  
========================  
  
_Ultimate Slayer #5 - Chosen part four  
  
Outside of Rome_  
  
Dawn rose, and the three colleagues looked at one another.  
  
"Well, the first night went okay." Doug said. They had all been up all night and were showing signs of tiredness.  
  
"I think I need sleep." Merrick mentioned from next to them.  
  
"I'm not sure about this..." Marie looked worried, "Sleeping next to our daughter's grave... it seems so..."  
  
"I was going to suggest using the van." Merricked informed her, as they exited the large tent.  
  
"Should one of us stay awake... you know... just in case..?" Doug asked hesistantly.  
  
Merrick shook his head, "There's no risk until after dark."  
  
"Oh..." Marie nodded, "I'll be asleep if anyone needs me." She opened the van door and climbed inside. Using spare coats and blankets she tried to make a comfortable bed for herself.  
  
"I'm worried for my wife."  
  
"It's just two more days. Then you can go back knowing this part of your life is over."  
  
"You mean, the part with our daughter in it..."  
  
"I didn't think you'd be returning to work..."  
  
"We won't be... but we don't really have anything else to do."  
  
Merrick put a strong hand on his shoulder, "Worry about taking care of your family first. The council should see you right..."  
  
Doug smiled, "Thank you. I think I should be with my wife."  
  
And with that Doug climbed into the back of the van and lay down next to Marie.  
  
Merrick shut the door behind him. Turning to face the tent he made a silent wish. Walking around to the front of the van he climbed into the drivers seat and spread himself across the seat. Resting his back against one door and his feet on the other, he tried to make himself comfortable. Pulling his hat over his head slightly he started to doze off.  
  
But at no point did his line of sight ever leave the tent.  
  
=====  
  
_England_  
  
"So have they been identified yet?"  
  
"None of them are showing signs of..."  
  
"None?"  
  
"No Sir."  
  
"We must prepare for the possibility that she is not amongst them."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Inform all active people to be on the lookout for **anyone **who could be the one."  
  
"Certainly Sir. And if that fails?"  
  
"Then we would have to request that Merrick find her for us again."  
  
"He does have a habit of locating them, Sir."  
  
"As have all of his family. Pity he is the last of his line. Would have liked to have known how they do it so fast."  
  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles _

_Several hours later._  
  
"Still no sign of Benny." Pike muttered to himself. He was parked outside Benny's house again. Benny's mother was looking at him suspiciously through the curtains.  
  
This time however she had not come out and not shouted at him. They were simply looking at each other. "Probably thinking the same thing I am... if he's not here and he's not with me, then where is he?"  
  
_'So what can it be? Last time, Benny had had a falling out with his parents, he'd stayed on my sofa. Dan had moaned of course, 'nother punk kid wanting a free ride.' he'd complained. But never actually kicked him out. He's only five years older than me, I know mom leaving made him grow up fast but come on. He had finished high school before that happened, surely he can give me the same break.'_  
  
Pike noticed Benny's mother had closed the curtains. He stared at the door waiting for the accusations to start.  
  
After a few minutes, he realised that she wasn't coming outside.  
  
_'Looks like it's up to me to find him then.' _Pike thought. "Shit... looks like the first stops Lisa's... I really hope her sister isn't in."  
  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles _

_Hemery High School_  
  
Buffy's arrived at the high school. Nicole had given her a lift as usual. They got out and walked over to where Jennifer was sitting talking to Tyler. They stopped a few feet from the bench.  
  
"Hey Buffy." Tyler began, looking up to see her face. "Changed your mind about breaking it off with me yet?"  
  
Buffy managed to give a fake smile. "And why would I do that?"  
  
Tyler gave a cocky grin, "Just saying is all... I'm getting a few offers in... wondering if I should take them."  
  
"He's asking your permission... that's so sweet." Nicole whispered next to her.  
  
"Do what you want... You're a free agent." Buffy told him, his grin was starting to get to her so she added. "And so am I!"  
  
Tyler's smirk vanished, "Oh don't worry, I'll do who I want." He got up and began storming off.  
  
Jennifer smiled from her spot. Because of the direction she was facing, she was having to use one of her hands to shield the sun from her eyes.  
  
Buffy and Nicole moved closer to provide some shade.  
  
"Ladies!!!" a voice from behind them shouted, just before they both had their bottoms groped.  
  
Nicole was the first to speak. "Andy! You pig!" As she turned however, she noticed Andy was doubled over clutching his stomach. "What the..?"  
  
Andy gestured towards Buffy. "Sh... elb... d... m..."  
  
"What?" Nicole asked again, bending down to hear him better.  
  
"Buffy elbowed him." Jennifer said from where she was sitting.  
  
"I did not."  
  
"You did, right in the stomach."  
  
"Th... sri.... In... sto... ch..." Andy wheezed.  
  
"It must have been reflex." Buffy explained. Bending down to look him in the face, she lifted his chin and waggled her finger at him. "That's what you get for touching without permission."  
  
"Girls!!!" Jeffrey called as he pulled up in his car.  
  
Waiting for him to get out, Buffy gave him her best smile.  
  
Jeffrey strolled over, looking at Andy, who had sat down next to Jennifer but was still holding his stomach. "Okay..? So what happened to you?"  
  
"Never mind." Andy called out.  
  
"Right." Turning to Buffy he looked her in the eyes. "So..?"  
  
"So." She mimicked back.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
He grinned and offered his hand.  
  
She took it.  
  
Then they started to make their way inside the building.  
  
Jennifer and Nicole followed, speaking between themselves.  
  
Andy walked alongside, still clutching at his stomach. "I don't want to sound like a wimp, but that really hurt you know."  
  
Jennifer and Nicole broke out laughing as they entered the building.  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles _

_Same Time_  
  
"I don't know." Pike said for the fifth time.  
  
The girl at the door stared back, she was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt. "Why?"  
  
"Can't you even answer a question?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"I did... I asked when you finished with me."  
  
"Oh for god's sake Anne. I'm not interested in pursuing anything serious with you."  
  
"So... how about non-serious then? Just some fun... like we used to do."  
  
"All I came round for was to find out where Lisa was."  
  
Changing subject, Anne continued. "Talking of siblings... how is Dan these days?"  
  
"He's fine... he'll be at work around now... so what about Lisa?"  
  
"He seeing anyone?"  
  
"I don't know... I'm not his keeper."  
  
"And I'm not Lisa's."  
  
Forcing himself to calm down Pike continued, "If you don't know if Lisa's with Benny... do you at least know where Lisa is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Finally. Where..?"  
  
"So about that fun..."  
  
=====  
  
_Outside of Rome_  
  
"I don't think I can take another two nights like last night." Marie confided to her husband.  
  
"I know... it was difficult for all of us." Doug admitted, moving away from the little barbeque he'd constructed.  
  
Marie thought about it, "I don't think Merrick found it that difficult."  
  
"Merrick's been doing this a long time... I think actually having us with him might be making it easier on him."  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Normally he's on his own... when he's... you know."  
  
"Staking out the morgue?"  
  
"Or graveyard. But essentially."  
  
"That must be terrible. It might be why he never had children of his own." Marie thought outloud.  
  
"He's coming back."  
  
"Do you think he's been assigned the ne..?" Marie began, but began crying again.  
  
Comforting her, Doug explained. "I'm not sure the council even favour his opinion any more. There were rumours that he was getting too old."  
  
"I'm still glad we asked for him though..."  
  
"Annie lasted longer than she would have otherwise."  
  
Marie dabbed at her tears, "I can't believe they ignored his requests to accompany those assigned to the last two."  
  
"If he is too old, then I fear for the future."  
  
"Me too. There will never be another like him."  
  
The van pulled up. Merrick got out and opened the rear doors, he'd been to fetch provisions. Handing out assortments of burgers and sausages to be placed on the grill, he smiled at Marie.  
  
"Don't worry... I'm sure everything will be okay."  
  
She forcibly composed herself, "Have they identified Annie's replacement?"  
  
"She's not amongst those deemed most likely... a further search hasn't produced anything either."  
  
Marie looked horrified, "How will they find the poor girl before it's too late?"  
  
"I'm looking into it."  
  
"I thought you were going to stay and help us?" Marie was getting upset again.  
  
"They called you back?" Doug said, from where he was arranging the food to be cooked.  
  
"I'll probably only stay for tonight. If after one more night, there's no change..." Merrick drifted off.  
  
"Then we can go back?" Marie said hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Digging in his coat pocket, Merrick pulled out a piece of paper. "This is the number for a man in town called Alessandro. He knows what happened to Annie. He has some sons who can help you move your daughter..." Handing some more official looking documents. "These are the travel arrangements for your daughter. Alessandro's sons will get you to this person, who'll put you on this ship. If I have to leave tomorrow, do not do anything in Italy without consulting Alessandro first... he's a very useful man."  
  
"Thank you." Marie said.  
  
Doug went back to check on the food. "Won't be dark for a while yet."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Marie responded.  
  
"We need our strength in case... in case we don't need to contact this Alessandro." he finished.  
  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles_  
  
"You're home early." Pike said, as he came out of the shower.  
  
"No work on... they're not taking anything on in preparation for the mass order on Thursday..."  
  
"So you'll be off tomorrow then too?"  
  
"Half day again most likely... why you had anything planned?" Dan asked.  
  
"Nahh..."  
  
"No school today?"  
  
"Benny's still missing." at his brother's look he expanded. "I went yesterday when he wasn't there, and it was incredibly dull."  
  
"You need to finish high school, bro."  
  
"I'm on it, bro."  
  
"Thought you said Benny was shacking up with that Lisa again..."  
  
"I went round... Lisa was in on her own, no sign of him."  
  
"You went round Lisa's? Are you insane?" Dan looked on incredulously.  
  
"She was in."  
  
"Anne?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So how is the psycho bitch..? Still a raving nympho?"  
  
"She was in... let's leave it at that."  
  
"Dude, you didn't."  
  
"You're the one who set me up with her in the first place."  
  
"That was cos I was worried you'd turn out to be a fag... I mean you don't play any sports..."  
  
"You never played any sports."  
  
"I wasn't in the shape you were... man, there were people on the teams that aren't in the shape you are."  
  
"And showering with lots of other men is a sign of non-homosexuality?"  
  
"Least I watch the games."  
  
"I watch the games. So instead of risking my becoming a queer, which isn't a crime by the way, you set me up with a psycho bitch."  
  
"She was in the year below me at school. Knew she was a goer... thought you might like a definite, instead of playing with all the kids your own age."  
  
"She asked about you."  
  
"Crap."  
  
Their conversation met a dead end... neither wanting to think about Anne or her sister any longer.  
  
"So what you gonna do on your day off?"  
  
Pike looked suspicious, "What you gonna do on yours?"  
  
"Well you could help me fix the car."  
  
"You mean, could I fix the car while you stand around bitching that it doesn't sound right."  
  
Dan grinned, "Sounds good to me, lets do that."  
  
They walked into the garage, Pike backed the van out to allow more room.  
  
Dan lifted the remains of the motorbike up. "You still got this piece of shit?"  
  
"It's got more hope of ever working again that the Vette. Least I know what's wrong with it."  
  
"Dude, I know nothing and I know what's wrong with it. It's got no front wheel." He pointed at the part in question.  
  
"See, just superficial shit... Get a new wheel, replace the brakes and it'll work."  
  
"It'll still look like crap."  
  
"So the bodywork is a little dented... it'll be faster than this." Pike banged his fist on the 'Vette.  
  
Dan draped himself over the bonnet in a protective manner, "Leave my baby alone."  
  
Pike lifted the bonnet up, "So what's wrong with it now?"  
  
Dan started the engine, "Does that sound right to you?"  
  
Pike peered under the hood. "What the hell do you do to this thing?"  
  
=====  
  
_Outside of Rome._  
  
They'd been standing inside the tent again from the moment it went dark.  
  
Merrick took a look around them. They were all appropriately armed for the occasion. Doug was looking more confident than he had done the previous night. Marie seemed to be holding up well too. _'Nighttime brings uncertainty, and uncertainty puts everything on edge.' _Merrick thought to himself. _'They should be okay. I won't be gone long.'_  
  
"I need to check something." He said suddenly, surprising the others.  
  
Doug was the first to react, it had been the first time anyone had broken the silence since they entered the tent. "Certainly."  
  
"It'll involve me being gone for an hour or two..."  
  
Marie stared at him.  
  
"If you don't wish me to leave say so now. I can always do it in the morning."  
  
"Is it important?" Marie asked. When Merrick nodded, she provided the answer. "Then by all means, but please hurry back."  
  
Merrick smiled and left the tent. Marie watched as he went to the van, seemingly looking in the gloveback for a while, Merrick returned to view carrying two bags. One of them seemed to have a large book or magazine sticking out of it.  
  
Merrick examined his surroundings and headed further up the hill. Where there were less trees. Marie closed the tent flap and rejoined her husband as they stood vigil over their daughter's grave.  
  
=====  
  
_End Issue 5 - Chosen part four._  
  
========================


	6. Ultimate Slayer Issue 6

Fic: Ultimate Slayer - Issue 6  
  
Author: mkcrl120  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this story belong to Joss Whedon or Mutant Enemy or some other people. I own nothing and wrote this just to get it out of my system. The Ultimate idea comes from Marvel's use of revamping (pardon the pun) some of it's older titles.  
  
Summary: Fresh universe… it all starts here folks  
  
Rating: 15 by English standards (mainly for language)  
  
========================  
  
_Ultimate Slayer #6 - Chosen part five  
  
Outside of Rome_  
  
Merrick had returned a few hours later, stating he was leaving for America. Before he left, he'd informed Doug and Marie that should they require others to help them tonight, to contact Alessandro directly. They'd politely refused.  
  
They'd waited til morning, then Doug had dropped him off in town, a few moments after the sun had risen.  
  
Merrick walked into a nearby cafe. "Alessandro." he said the manager.  
  
"Merrick. Your custom is most welcome, as always."  
  
"Alessandro, there are some people I need your help with."  
  
"Anything for you, Merrick."  
  
Merrick handed him a copy of the document he'd given Doug, "Firstly, they will need help reaching this ship. They will be taking the body of their deceased daughter back with them."  
  
Alessandro looked sad at the news. "Anything that I can do in their time of need."  
  
"They will need a more suitable coffin."  
  
"I have a cousin, who cou..."  
  
"Their daughter is not at the morgue."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Remember what almost happened to your daughter?"  
  
"Of course... little Adriana... I am so grateful for your help in th..."  
  
"Remember the girl that aided her. Their daughter was like that."  
  
"Then she shall get the best help I can offer."  
  
Merrick handed him another piece of paper, "One other thing, they are staying at this location, it's on a campsite due East of here. Remember what I said could have also happened to Adriana?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tonight is the final night. They will know tonight, whether she will get to rest easily."  
  
"I'll send up two of my sons to ensure they all survive it."  
  
"Good man... Have you a phone I might use? I need to make travel arrangements."  
  
"Certainly... in the back. It is good to see you again Merrick."  
  
"You too."  
  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles_  
  
Pike was lounging on the sofa, throwing empty beer cans at his brother. "I can't beleeeve you're gettin thish wasted..."  
  
Dan tried to avoid them, but ending up diving at them. "Says you... onnna school night too... leastch I have the exsqush..." he said from his place on the floor.  
  
"What exscoosh?"  
  
"Noos much works on tomorra."  
  
"Buts the tomorra afta tomorra."  
  
"Yeshh... the... that day... I'll be verys busy."  
  
"I migh go tomorra."  
  
"Work?" Dan asked, finally attempting to sit up.  
  
"Sshcool..." Pike muttered back.  
  
Dan considered standing up, deciding against it, he lifted a crushed can in a toast. "My lasht night of alcoholic joys... for twos week."  
  
Pike raised a half full can, "To Benny... hopes that heez lefts the misery of his mothersh house forevers..."  
  
Dan knocked the drink back, realising it was empty, threw it over his shoulder.  
  
Pike poured too early and ended up wearing half of it.  
  
Dan lifted his hand again, "Tomorra."  
  
"Tomorra."  
  
=====  
  
_Manhattan_  
  
The tall bum was getting bored, he'd been given a punching bag to keep him entertained. _'A punching bag... what the hell does this guy think I am..?'_  
  
The disused building had another new addition as well as the punching bag. That was a fridge that had been installed the day before. It's only contents were the beers that his friend had left behind, and a half finished chinese meal. It also seemed very noisy to his sensitive hearing.  
  
How he'd managed to get electricity in the building, the tall guy would never know. None of the other floors seemed to be getting it.  
  
The shorter guy had found the fridge a few days previously. He'd told the bum to look after it while he fetched his car. _'The car had turned out to be a rustbucket.' _But they'd loaded it into the trunk and taken it here. The guy had simply plugged it in, and the fridge light had come on.  
  
"Perfect." Had been the short guys response.  
  
The tall bum, walked over to the fridge again. Lifting his hand up it was apparent that the fridge door wasn't so much connected, as waiting to fall. Pulling the door open, or away as it could technically be called. He reached inside. The chinese food didn't look appetising. He was contemplating having one of the beers simply for something to do when the doors burst open.  
  
"Kid, it's starting."  
  
The tall bum tried to re-arrange the door to its position but it kept slipping off. _'One hinge really wasn't enough,' _he figured.  
  
"Kid, did you hear me? It's starting."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. You said I wouldn't be allowed to get involved for months. Not til I was ready." he said still struggling with the door.  
  
"Ignore that." The short guy said, swatting his hand away. "It's all starting now, the key players are starting to get into position."  
  
"That include us?"  
  
"No. But I wanna be there for the beginning, don't you?"  
  
Walking to the fridge the shorter guy, reached in and grabbed his beer. Putting the door back in its place on his first attempt, he moved back to the centre of the room. At the tall guy's look he added with a wink, "It's just a matter of balance."  
  
"This is really something major?"  
  
"Well... yes and no. For you, yes. It's the beginning of your assignment."  
  
"You haven't explained my assignment to me properly yet."  
  
"I told you I can't... something big's coming... and you need to be in position for it. That's all I can say."  
  
"That's not good enough."  
  
"It'll have to do." The short guy took a long look around the room, "Well we won't be needing this place anymore."  
  
As he said that the noise the fridge was making just stopped.  
  
The tall guy walked over to it. Opening the door again, he confirmed that the fridge was no longer working. "How..?"  
  
"I was considering leaving it on, so the other residents could use it... but then I remembered about global warming and all that... would be irresponsible of me."  
  
"Global warming?"  
  
The shorter guy froze, "I haven't let anything slip, have I?" Shaking his head, "Nope, they're aware of it. Just you've been out of the loop for so long."  
  
"Forget that... how did you do that thing with the fri..?"  
  
"No, **you **forget **that**. They're just parlour tricks, kid. And who's interested in parlour tricks, when there's a **road trip **to be taken?"  
  
=====  
  
_Rome _

_The following morning_  
  
Merrick was talking on the phone at the airport. "I'll be on a flight in a little while."  
  
The female voice on the other end was displaying signs of disbelief. "**You **are really coming to America?"  
  
"For the last time, yes."  
  
Merrick could practically hear the smirk, as she asked him. "You gonna visit me, while you're here?"  
  
"I'll try and fit it in."  
  
"I could visit you."  
  
"I don't know where I'll be yet."  
  
Understanding seemed to have dawned at the other end, "Ahhhh... trying to stay ahead of the council eh?"  
  
"You heard about how long Hoshi lasted?"  
  
"That was a shame."  
  
"They didn't know what they are doing."  
  
"And you won't help them learn." She chastised him.  
  
"Just leave it."  
  
"So what do you intend to do when you find the girl?"  
  
Merrick found himself shrugging, even though he knew she couldn't see him do so. "Same as always."  
  
"You don't know many teenage american girls, do you?"  
  
"Teenagers are the same everywhere... how different can it be?"  
  
The voice on the other end started laughing, "Oh God... I wish I could see your face when you... No wait, pick me up. I'll go with you."  
  
"The council would disagree." He argued.  
  
"The council don't agree that you should be going." She countered.  
  
"You're not coming."  
  
"It wouldn't just be to see your face... promise. I'd be helpful... come on... I'm female, I'm closer to their age than you are... I understand them better."  
  
"That's why you cannot come, you'd be more of a friend than a teacher." Merrick patiently explained.  
  
"Maybe she'd **need **a friend."  
  
"I **know **she'll need a teacher."  
  
"Maybe she should have **both**."  
  
"That is not the way... we do not risk the lives of others so willingly."  
  
This argument was an old one, he could tell she wasn't really in the moode for it, when she sighed and informed him to "Have it your own way."  
  
"I shall."  
  
"And remember I'll only be a phone call away."  
  
"As you have always been."  
  
"The offer still stands."  
  
"I know."  
  
"See you in America."  
  
"See you there."  
  
_click_  
  
Merrick hung up, and made his way to the departure lounge.  
  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles _

_Several hours later._  
  
Pike awoke on the sofa. There was a weight on the back of his legs. Twisting his head to take a look, he noticed it was the table. "Dan must have tipped it on me, last night." He muttered, through a blinding headache.  
  
Spinning around the room, he tried to locate his brother to shout at, or throw something at. There didn't seem to be anyone there. Bracing himself against the sofa he attempted to straighten up. Lifting the table using the back of his legs, he eventually made it.  
  
Standing up wasn't the best idea in the world, so he quickly sat back down. Finally managing to focus on something, he could make out the digits on the video.  
  
"If that's the time, I missed school again." he figured.  
  
Getting up he checked Dan's room, _'definitely must have gone to work.'_  
  
Making his way outside, he was about to climb into his van. "Nooo..." he said to himself. "Walk to the shop for aspirin. Definitely better idea."  
  
Making his way down the street, he headed towards the shop and hopefully brain relief.  
  
=====  
  
_Same Time _

_Hemery High_  
  
Buffy was with Jeffrey. They were sitting having lunch together. _'Our second lunch,' _Buffy thought to herself.  
  
On the opposite side of the table; Kimberley was talking to Andy, who in turn was staring at Nicole. Nicole seemed willing to let Kimberley have the first try.  
  
Jennifer and Simon made an appearance at their table. Jeffrey and Simon nodded at one another. Simon barely acknowledged Andy.  
  
"So..." Simon asked. "What's the pans for tonight?"  
  
"Tonight?" Buffy asked. _'It's a Wednesday, things are always really lame on a Wednesday.'_  
  
"Jen said we all might go out and do something together."  
  
"She did?" Kimberley had been the first to crack. Buffy had been expecting it, once Simon had started scanning each of their faces for some recognition.  
  
"Course she did." Nicole chipped in. "We just haven't decided what yet."  
  
"Cinema?" Buffy threw out a suggestion.  
  
"No chick flicks." Andy replied.  
  
"Could go the arcade?" Jeffrey suggested, Buffy resisted pulling her face at that idea.  
  
"Food?" Nicole tried.  
  
"Not Reno's." Jennifer and Kimberley commented at the same time.  
  
"Could go into the city?" Simon tried to make it more exciting.  
  
"Probably run into my parents." Buffy muttered to herself.  
  
"Wouldn't be worth it, got a curfew." Jennifer explained.  
  
"So... what is there to do that's interesting these days?" Kimberley asked.  
  
Nicole smiling at Simon added. "So you see our dilema."  
  
"There is nothing interesting to do at night." Simon admitted.  
  
_'You got that right.' _Buffy thought. _'Can't wait til I'm twenty one... or at least old enough to pass for twenty one.'_  
  
=====  
  
_New York_  
  
Merrick arrived at the arrivals gate. He'd gotten through customs fairly easily. Anything specific he wanted he'd have to get delivered through back channels.  
  
_'Not that I've actually got any back channels here.' _He thought, _'I've had stuff delivered **from **the States when I've needed it, but never to it.'_  
  
Looking around, he saw a lot of armed police and security. _'Country never grew out of it's Wild West mentality... and she wonders why I've avoided coming.'_  
  
Hurrying past people, he made his way outside.  
  
Checking to ensure he had any American dollars, he got to the taxi rank.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
Pulling some paper out of his pocket he gave the driver three addresses, "Which is the closest?" he asked.  
  
"Well... that's a matter of opin..."  
  
"Fifty dollars, flat fee, to take me to the one that is the closest."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" The driver started his engine and headed out of the airport.  
  
"Then I'll need you to wait while I make some purchases."  
  
For a further fifteen minutes the driver, took him deeper into New York. He didn't really have any sense of where they'd come from.  
  
_'How do people live here? How do they navigate?' _he thought as he went past another set of buildings that all looked the same, with only subtle differences. A quick check at the stars showed they were heading south.  
  
Eventually, the driver pulled up at a set of houses. "So where is it?" He impatiently asked.  
  
"Where's what?"  
  
"I'm looking for..."  
  
"I know what you said you were looking for, it's down there." The driver pointed to a dark alley.  
  
"Dammit, I'm unarmed." he muttered.  
  
"In this neighbourhood, wouldn't matter if you were armed or not. They'd shoot you down dead. I don't like to stay long."  
  
Merrick passed a note through the window, "Here's a twenty."  
  
"You said fifty."  
  
"This is to make sure you wait. You'll get the rest once I'm done."  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Then I need you to take me to some earth."  
  
"Some what?"  
  
"A field... grass... dirt... mud... I need to be in contact with the ground... **natural **ground. Preferably somewhere where there aren't many people."  
  
"Sure... but you're looking at Central Park... and the people in there at this time of night. Not ones you want to deal with."  
  
Merrick left the cab and ventured down the street.  
  
The cabbie waited, nervously looking around to make sure no-one surprised him. After a few minutes there was a noise in the alley. The driver looked on, putting his car in gear he was ready to make a fast exit should he need to.  
  
Luckily is was Merrick that came out.  
  
"Any trouble?"  
  
Merrick looked distracted, placing a couple of bags on the seat next to him. "What?"  
  
"I asked, did you run into any trouble sir?"  
  
"No... not much."  
  
The cabbie started the car and moved away. Some time later, they arrived outside Central Park.  
  
Merrick leaned forward and handed him a hundred. "Want me to wait?" the cabbie asked eagerly.  
  
"Not this time, no. I might be some time yet."  
  
With that Merrick, left the cab with his belongings and climbed over the nearest wall.  
  
The cabbie watched in disbelief and the pulled off looking for another fare. "Night time definitely brings out the crazies."  
  
=====  
  
_End Issue 6 - Chosen part five._  
  
========================


	7. Ultimate Slayer Issue 7

Fic: Ultimate Slayer - Issue 7  
  
Author: mkcrl120  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this story belong to Joss Whedon or Mutant Enemy or some other people. I own nothing and wrote this just to get it out of my system. The Ultimate idea comes from Marvel's use of revamping (pardon the pun) some of it's older titles.  
  
Summary: Fresh universe… it all starts here folks  
  
Rating: 15 by English standards (mainly for language)  
  
========================  
  
_Ultimate Slayer #7 - Chosen part six  
  
Somewhere over the United States._  
  
Merrick was on a plane again. _'Bloody countries too big...' _he thought to himself. _'Takes too long to get anywhere.'_  
  
He'd checked in with his contact in the council. They were still checking for her. "Newspapers..." he muttered to himself. _'Who uses newspapers as a reliable source of information?' _He was re-assured however, when he'd been reliably informed that as their search was becoming unfruitful, they were considering bringing in his expertise. _'And they know once I've identified her, I'd never let them leave her with that idiot Travers.'_  
  
Merrick sat back and tried to relax... _'Another hour or so before you land. Get some rest now, so that you're fresh when you arrive.'_  
  
=====  
  
_Manhattan_  
  
"I thought you said we were in a hurry?" The tall bum asked, as they stood next to the car inside a garage. The row of garages was inside an alley. The weather outside was gloomy, the ground still wet from where it'd been raining previously.  
  
"We are..." The shorter man responded, "We just need to get the car ready."  
  
"Hmmph." Getting the car ready, had mainly consisted of lining the inside of the windows with tin foil. Some dirt was spread on the outside. "It looks worse than it did before."  
  
"And you still smell of rat."  
  
Sighing, the taller man climbed into the back seat, and prepared himself for the drive.  
  
The other closed the garage doors behind him, and sat in the drivers seat. "Get up here."  
  
The other opened the rear door and threw the blanket back inside. Getting into the front he began to speak, "You know I ca..."  
  
He was quickly interrupted. "Wanna see a trick?"  
  
"You closed the doors... we're still inside!"  
  
The shorter man ignored him, and pulled a pack of cards out of his pocket. "I'm bored... pick a card, any card."  
  
Trying to ignore him, the other man pointed at the garage door. "It's closed."  
  
"Shhh... Just take one."  
  
Reluctantly, he took one of the cards off him and left it in his hand, never looking at it. "Are we going, or what?"  
  
"Sure... knock yourself out."  
  
Sighing the taller man, got out of the car and walked to the door. The shorter guy followed him, "Just so you know... I don't like the actual **road **part of road trips. Especially, when the passenger smells as bad as you."  
  
The taller man sighed, and put his hand out to open the garage door.  
  
"Wait." the shorter man said. Taking a quick look round, he continued. "No. It's alright, it's behind us."  
  
Confused, the taller man opened the door. Only to look at a completely different landscape. Instead of the opposing wall of the alley, he was now facing out into an open street, opposite was a gas station on the corner of a junction, it was completely bathed in sunlight. As he stepped back quickly, he accidently dropped the card.  
  
The shorter man walked up to where it was lying face up. "Three of Clubs."  
  
=====  
  
_Los Angeles _

_10am  
  
'Finally arrived. Gonna be difficult from now on. Can't tell if get much closer than a mile or so.' _Merrick looked at the glowing gem in his hand. "You better last long enough."  
  
Turning in a slow circle, he waited til it glowed brighter once. Staying facing the same direction he began to count. When it flashed again he quickly did the calculations in his head. _'About thirty miles.' _Checking the position of the sun and the time on his watch, he consulted a local map of the area.  
  
_'Suburbia, right.' _he figured. His finger pointing directly at the town of Hemery.  
  
He closed the map, and tried to find a bus station, taxi rank, anything that could provide transport.  
  
"Now I'm here I'm definitely going to need a car at some point."  
  
=====  
  
_Hemery High _

_Lunchtime_  
  
Buffy was sitting talking to Nicole. "So Cassandra is having to compete with Louise for Tyler's affection?"  
  
"Louise is definitely winning. He's having trouble avoiding her charms."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Everyone has trouble avoiding her charms. She displays them for all to see."  
  
"You think they're real." Nicole whispered.  
  
"Unfortunately, evidence does say it's likely."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"She started developing them when she was twelve; I've not been paying full attention but the growth seemed natural over the period of time."  
  
"Nahh... and for the true record of their development, you'd really have to ask Tyler."  
  
Buffy giggled. "He did seem to pay attention for all those years."  
  
"You were hardly friendly to him, teasing him with your little skirts each year." Nicole commented.  
  
"Me..? What about you, waggling your backside at him, whenever you could."  
  
"Well, I didn't know he was gonna be such a late blossomer. I would have been friendlier if I'd known."  
  
"Gotta admit, was so glad I was the one to see him over the summer at that pool party. Who'd thought you could change so much in five months..?"  
  
"Them's hormones for you."  
  
"Talking of which, he had them in spades. Always trying to take it further than I was willing to go. That was the main reason I gave up on him."  
  
Nicole looked shocked. "You never said."  
  
"It's not the sort of thing you bring up in a normal conversation."  
  
"You just managed it."  
  
Buffy smiled at her, "But I'm with Jeffrey now, and bitching about your ex is so much more satisfying."  
  
"Uh huh." Nicole seemed distracted. "Isn't that the fish guy?" she asked pointing towards a group of older students hanging out near the running track.  
  
Buffy turned to look, picking out the person almost immediately. "Oh you mean Pike."  
  
Pike was below them talking to some of the soccer squad, and they were the final year soccer team.  
  
"Hmmm mmmm." Nicole said, "Seems I misjudged Fish-Guy... he has some fine friends."  
  
Buffy noticed one of the soccer team had pushed Pike, Pike had got back up and started fighting back.  
  
"Or maybe he hasn't..." Nicole corrected herself.  
  
Buffy watched as the brawl progressed further. _'Pike seems to be fairing okay considering he's outnumbered.'_  
  
Some of the others arrived as the girls sat watching.  
  
Jeffrey looked on. "Friend of yours babe?"  
  
"We've met." Nicole answered for Buffy.  
  
"Want us to help him out?" Andy asked, inflating his chest.  
  
_'Probably for Nicole's benefit.' _Buffy thought. _'Wrong girl idiot. Concentrate on Kim.'_  
  
"Yeah we can do that." Jeffrey added.  
  
Nicole shook her head, but then when she saw Pike go down from a hit from behind, she suddenly added, "This is no better than bullying. Someone should do something."  
  
"We can do that." Andy said, tapping Jeffrey in the stomach he began to run down the bank to aid this stranger. Jeffrey quickly followed.  
  
Buffy grabbed Nicole's hand and followed them down.  
  
By the time they arrived, Pike was fending off two of them and Jeffrey and Andy had one each, another was standing watching the two newcomers to see who'd be the most threat. Being two years below they weren't fairing very well anyway.  
  
Nicole screamed for them to stop, but Buffy leapt straight into the middle.  
  
Grabbing the standing one by his arm, she physically turned him around with one yank. "Hey, stoppit, leav..." The guy reacted instinctively.  
  
Having realised he'd punched Buffy in the side of her head, he began apologising. "I didn't know it was a girl. I swear."  
  
Jeffrey managed to escape the guy attacking him to land a punch on the guy who'd hit Buffy. The guy he'd been fighting immediately rejoined the attack on Pike, who had been their initial target.  
  
Nicole had dropped to the ground to check on Buffy, moving her hair out of the way she'd found a slight bruise. "Buffy..? You alright?"  
  
Buffy sat up groggily. "I'm fine. Stings though." She could swear she saw a blurry figure, watching from behind the school wall.  
  
Nicole put her hands on either sides of Buffy's face, "That was quite the whack. I'm amazed you're still conscious."  
  
"Don't know... never been hit before." The guy seemed to have gone, believing she'd imagined it, she looked at the situation in front of her.  
  
Andy had been taken down to the ground, his opponent standing over him daring him to get up. The guy wrestling Jeffrey had managed to get him in an arm lock, both facing each other. "Dude, I didn't know... I swear." he explained refusing to do further damage to this situation.  
  
Pike had managed to take one of them out, but was being held by the first one he's faced, while his remaining friend punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Stop that!" The voice of one of the male teachers boomed from the top of the bank.  
  
The two guys challenging Pike were the first to disappear. The one on the floor managed to get up, following his friends across the running track. Pike managed to trip him up as he began to run away. Noticing for the first time exactly who had come to his rescue, he began to speak. "Heey..."  
  
The guy challenging Jeffrey had left in pursuit of his friends, dragging the one standing over Andy with him. As soon as he'd let go of Jeffrey, Jeffrey had run to his girlfriend, putting a protective arm around her, he led them both away from the teacher. They disappeared in the direction of the seats.  
  
The teacher had started to make his way down the bank to them all. Nicole ran to Andy, grabbing his hand she attempted to lift him up.  
  
"Wha..?" was all he managed to get out.  
  
Pike realising the trouble they'd be in, came to Nicole's rescue. Grabbing Andy by the other hand he hauled him to his feet. Putting an arm under his shoulder, he half-carried half-dragged Andy across the field in the direction of the school's perimeter wall. "It's lower this way," he told them.  
  
Nicole put Andy's other arm over her shoulder and helped carry him. "We can't skip school."  
  
"Better to skip, than to be expelled for fighting." He explained. "We can sneak back in once your friend looks less like he's just had the crap kicked out of him."  
  
"He **has **just had the crap kicked out of him."  
  
"So how you gonna deny his involvement in the fight then."  
  
Nicole conceded the point, "We'll be back once he's okay right?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks for the save by the way. I'm Pike."  
  
"Fish-guy. I remember... I'm Nicole," at his blank look, "didn't know I was that forgettable."  
  
"You're not..." he smiled reassuringly.  
  
"So you actually remember where we met..?" She teased.  
  
"Ermmm... sure... you were with... your friends... at Reno's." He finished triumphantly. "You were the one that stood on... no wait, she was blonde... you pushed me... no, that was the other blonde... you're one of the other ones?" He guessed.  
  
"Not good with names then are you?"  
  
"I don't think you told us your names... so out of all of them, you might be one of the two who didn't assault me in any way, but you are the only one whose name I know."  
  
"Smooth talker."  
  
"I try."  
  
Andy managed to get out, "That's my woman."  
  
Nicole rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he's delusional."  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
As they reached the wall, Nicole and Pike tried to help Andy over it.  
  
"You want to be on this side or that?" Pike asked.  
  
"I can't lift him." Nicole reminded him.  
  
"Dammit. Okay it's only a five foot wall, can you climb it?"  
  
"In this skirt?"  
  
Pike admired the view for a while, he was brought out of it by the sound of Nicole coughing. "I guess not."  
  
Nicole started at him.  
  
"Okay I got it. I'll balance him on the wall. Then I'll give you a foot up, while you're up there make sure he doesn't fall. Then I'll climb over myself. And help you both down the other side. Sound good?"  
  
"It'll have to do."  
  
They managed to balance Andy on top. He was groaning, but beyond that nothing seemed wrong with him.  
  
Pike put his hands together, telling Nicole to use it for a foot up.  
  
Nicole stood on them, and Pike lifted her to a sitting position on the wall. "You better not be looking up my skirt."  
  
Pike pointed out that she was currently sitting at a level below his shoulders. Smiling, she drew her legs up so that she could spin around to face the opposite way. As her knees came up, he said. "Now I am." And winked.  
  
He stepped across and pulled himself up onto the wall, unfortunately this caused him to knock Andy slightly, Andy was moved just enough to start to fall... headfirst.  
  
Andy realising what was happening thrust his arms up to grab the wall. Unable to get a proper grasp he continued to fall backwards, Pike quickly moved to grab him but all he managed to connect with was his belt. Nicole, for her part, had managed to throw her weight across his lower legs, in an attempt to keep him on the wall. Neither was having much success.  
  
Andy stopped moving away from them. Believing himself to be caught by the others he opened his eyes. They were both staring at him from slightly above him. That meant he was off the wall. But his legs had remained connected. Finally noticing that he seemed to be being supported by his shoulders he tilted his head back to see what he'd landed on.  
  
There was a man in a trenchcoat standing directly behind him. Due to the position of the sun, the man's head was in silohouette, all he could really make out was a slight beard and a hat. The man had a firm grip on his shoulders.  
  
By this point Pike had jumped off the wall and was lowering his legs. As Pike lowered his legs to the ground, the man raised him up by the shoulders, eventually Andy was back in the standing position. Well leaning anyway, while Pike then helped Nicole down.  
  
"Having fun children?" He asked in a distinctive British accent. Getting his first real look at the man's face he could tell that he was probably in his mid-fifties, there was a small moustache and beard. The guy was in pretty good shape for his age, and Andy was proof that there was strength in the man's frame.  
  
Pike took Andy by the arm, and they escorted Nicole away from the guy. "We're okay... but thanks for the hand." He responded as they left, his eyes never leaving the older man.  
  
Walking down the street towards the crossing, Nicole asked, "What we gonna do?"  
  
"Let's just go to a cafe and rest up for a bit. Andy doesn't seem to have too many bruises on his face, so we should be able to return for lessons later. How you feeling Andy?"  
  
"Bruised," Andy said, holding his ribs. "And legs are still a little shaky. We'll see how it goes."  
  
"You sure you don't need to go to a hospital?" Nicole asked.  
  
"I should be fine... guess we'll just see eh?"  
  
They got to the crossing, eventually it changed so that they could cross. As they stood there, Pike turned his attention back to the man who'd helped them. The guy was watching them walk away. As Pike continued to stare, he eventually turned away to face the school grounds again. _'Great... rescued by a fucking pervert.' _he thought, but decided not to share that with the others.  
  
=====  
  
Merrick smiled as he watched them leave.  
  
_'Not a bad fighter.' _he thought. _'And it definitely helped me identify her. Knew once I'd identified the town finding the local high school was the best bet.'_  
  
"There's no way she should have got up after a punch like that." he muttered to himself.  
  
The kids had reached the crossing. As they stood there, the tall one had continually checked him out, without alerting the others while doing so.  
  
_'Kid's good. Sort of instincts that might keep him alive. Like to see common sense in the younger generations, gives me hope for the future.'_  
  
Deciding that they were safe, he turned his attention back to athletics track. He saw the teacher standing there, looking around lost. _'Whereas others... tsk.'_  
  
Lunch time seemed to be over, _'I'll come back later, hopefully she'll have P.E. or something that could definitely confirm who she is.'_  
  
Walking away for the time being, he went to a nearby phone box.  
  
Dialling a number, a familiar voice soon answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"So how you finding the colonies?" She sounded amused.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Found the girl yet?"  
  
"I believe so. Least a likely candidate."  
  
"So what do you need me for? You'll be making contact, before I could get there I assume."  
  
"After she finishes school. Could you find out her name?"  
  
Amanda decided to humour him. "Sure... I just need a photo, the address of her school, access to their records, that sort of thing."  
  
"I haven't got a photo."  
  
The voice on the other end giggled, "Doesn't matter, I can't do the rest of it anyway."  
  
"Then why suggest it?"  
  
"I'm trying to point out th..."  
  
Merrick quickly finished it for her, "That the council ought to be taking the role of computers in society more seriously... yes, you've pointed that out enough times."  
  
"Not seen any change though."  
  
"You're not even **with **the council anymore."  
  
"We both know that wouldn't stop me discovering anything about them... they're about as subtle as a brick."  
  
"The council has been in existance for over a millenia an..."  
  
She recognised his lecture mode and decided to cut him off before he got into full flow. "Hasn't shown any progress since the twelfth century. Yar yar yar... heard it all before."  
  
Sighing, he realised when he was beaten. "So you can't help."  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"You got any contacts in Los Angeles?"  
  
She paused, thinking about it. "The sort that could get you access to a school, no. Weapons, and mystical artefacts, I have a few leads... though you wouldn't agree with them."  
  
"No matter... I might need help with weapons... but for now I'll stick with the basics. I'll contact you once I've gained her trust."  
  
"Or if you don't manage to, and need my help." She added sarcastically.  
  
"Har har."  
  
Merrick hung up and walked to a nearby hardware store. Inside he bought a sturdy penknife and several brooms.  
  
=====  
  
_Later that day.  
Outside Hemery High._  
  
"It's starting!!!" the short guy shouted excitedly. "Come on cheer up..." Using his had to mime a phone call he began, "Destiny calling... this is destiny calling..." At the others lack of reaction, he added. "Please feel free to answer then."  
  
"We're in a car."  
  
"You never heard of a cell?"  
  
"As in prison?"  
  
"I give up."  
  
They were sitting in a car. Even on the student parking lot, it stood out. Firstly it was probably older than most of the students. Secondly all of the windows had been blacked out, mixtures of dirt and paint and tape had been used to do it. The tall guy still didn't feel comfortable travelling in it. He was sitting in the back seat wrapped in blankets.  
  
"Look he's here." Turning he grabbed the taller guy by the collar, "Look."  
  
"So..."  
  
"He's gonna tell her, he's gonna tell her."  
  
The taller guy, still dressed like a bum, moved his head to got a clear view out of the window. "Which one is she..?"  
  
"She's not here yet."  
  
"So why are we?"  
  
"Destiny's about to start and you're whinging... I got you ringside seats, man... Just enjoy it."  
  
The taller man was silent, but continued to watch out of the window.  
  
=====  
  
Merrick was standing on the pavement. Scanning the crowd for the girl he'd seen earlier. He knew this was the girl, he could **feel **it in his bones.  
  
Suddenly she appeared through one of the doors. She was walking with a girl he hadn't seen before.  
  
He quickly walked to catch up with them, now being close enough to hear their conversation.  
  
"You sure your okay to give me a lift, Michelle?" The girl he needed to speak to asked. "Nicole was meant to be giving me one, but she disappeared at lunchtime."  
  
"You live round the corner from me, seriously it's no big deal Buffy."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy grinned at her.  
  
Merrick made his move.  
  
"Excuse me," he asked indicating Buffy. "But did you drop this?"  
  
And with that he passed a small gemstone into her hand, Buffy took a quick look at it. "No, you must be mistaken. That's not mine." She handed it back and quickly turning away, made her way further up the street.  
  
Merrick took a look at the stone in his hand. It was already fading from red back to orange. _'Success.' _he thought. Pocketing the stone he moved to catch her up.  
  
This time he grabbed her by the arm and span her around.  
  
"Hey!!" She shouted at him. "You want me to call the cops?"  
  
The girl next to her looked worried, but Buffy was defiant. _'Good. Would suit her well not to be frightened of every little thing.' _"You think you'd need a cop to deal with someone like me. You are most mistaken."  
  
Michelle looked scared. "You know this guy Buffy?"  
  
"No." Buffy said, looking pissed.  
  
"Don't worry. Should I even wish harm on either of you, Buffy would be more than capable of defending you."  
  
"Look here, I don't know who you are..."  
  
"Well considering you don't even know who **you **are, that's a fair start. I am Merrick, I am your Watcher." Merrick said proudly.  
  
Buffy looked horrified, "Is that like stalker..? Cos ewww... your age, and general look. My dad'll sic the cops on you so fast..."  
  
Michelle was backing away. "Leave us alone... let's go find a teac..."  
  
"Your friend is not welcome... leave us child. I have to tell you about your destiny."  
  
"No... I'm destiny free... really... got all destinies surgically removed as a child." Buffy began backing away towards Michelle.  
  
Merrick tried another line that'd worked previously, "You are the only one that can fight them."  
  
Still continuing to back away, "Fight..? What fight..? I wasn't in a fight. Are you a teacher here?"  
  
Merrick grabbed her and pulled her away from her friend. Michelle made a grab for Buffy but missed. Instead she started calling out. "Guys... Police... Anyone... Help... Some sicko just grabbed my friend!!!"  
  
Merrick continued to pull her in the opposite direction. "You don't understand, you've been chosen."  
  
"I don't want to be chosen, seriously. Offer it to another candidate." Buffy responded, trying to free her arms from his grasp.  
  
Lifting one of his hands, he pointed at her face to get her full attention. "You are the... ooff" It had been a mistake. By pointing at her, he'd been forced to release one of her hands. She immediately hit him in the chest.  
  
Finding her other arm free she ran to her friend. Michelle and Buffy both ran towards Michelle's car.  
  
Merrick for his part, had landed hard. Managing to get out a final, "Vampire Slayer..." he lay on the ground holding his body.  
  
Not sure if it had been intentional or not, only three people had hearing sensitive enough to be able to hear those last two words. Buffy and the two people in the car.  
  
Buffy paused in her run, where she'd been practically dragging Michelle behind her. "Weirdo!!!" she shouted back. Michelle looked confused.  
  
=====  
  
From their viewpoint in the car. The shorter guy rolled up the passenger window.  
  
"That was so cool... if I'd known it was gonna be that funny I'd have brought popcorn." Turning to face the bum, he asked. "So you in?"  
  
The guy clenched his jaw and settled back, putting his head under the blankets, "I'm in."  
  
=====  
  
_End Issue 7 - Chosen part six._  
  
========================  
  
A/N: Finally you have it, what you've been waiting for... the time she discovers she's a Vampire Slayer... did it go as you thought it would?


	8. Ultimate Slayer Issue 8

Fic: Ultimate Slayer - Issue 8  
  
Author: mkcrl120  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this story belong to Joss Whedon or Mutant Enemy or some other people. I own nothing and wrote this just to get it out of my system. The Ultimate idea comes from Marvel's use of revamping (pardon the pun) some of it's older titles.  
  
Summary: Fresh universe… it all starts here folks  
  
Rating: 15 by English standards (mainly for language)

* * *

_Ultimate Slayer #8 - Training part one  
  
Los Angeles  
Later that night_  
  
Buffy had had yet another restless sleep. These had been going on for the last few nights now. She was sleeping less and less each night. And when she did sleep she had strange dreams, of being chased and of chasing others.  
  
_'There sure is a lot of running going on in my sleep these days, if this continues I'll be expecting to lose a few pounds.' _She thought, clutching Mr Gordo.  
  
This last dream had freaked her out completely. This time she got to see the faces on some of the monsters, they reminded her of that film 'The Lost Boys'. Though admittedly the monster's deaths had been less spectacular.  
  
She recalled the one she'd had the previous night. That one had involved someone, that could easily have been that stalker guy in his youth.  
  
_'I hate that subconscious crap...' _she thought, _'some weirdo talks about vampires, and I have dreams about them, and about him... talk about your brain going loopy. Strange how he appeared in the dream the night before I met him though...'_  
  
She wrote it off, if he **was **a stalker, then she'd probably seen him around. _'Dammit subconscious, you could have told me you knew he was there.'_  
  
She curled up in her bed. Hugging Mr Gordo to her, she decided she'd tell her father about the man first thing.

* * *

_Los Angeles  
Same Time_  
  
"Pikkkkeee!!!!! Piiikkkkeeee!!!!" A voice called from the window.  
  
"Dan... fuckoff..." Pike mumbled, turning over in his bed.  
  
"Piiiikkkkeeeee!!!! Wanna come out to play?"  
  
Pike lifted his head off the pillow. "Benny..? Is that you..?"  
  
"Piiikkkkeee!!!!"  
  
Pike lifted himself off his bed, walking over to the window he looked outside. Benny was standing on his drive. "Benny... where you been, man?"  
  
Benny noticed Pike at the window. "Pike. I need a drink man."  
  
"I ain't got any."  
  
Climbing on their garage, Benny quickly made his way to Pike. "You have."  
  
"I swear... we got none in." Pike noticed how pale he looked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just let me in, Pike."  
  
Pike looked past him, scanning the ground. "Where've you been? You're not bringing any women back here again. Dan would flip."  
  
Now Benny was starting to lose his temper, "Fuck Dan."  
  
Pike smiled, "No thanks."  
  
"Let. Me. In." Benny instructed.  
  
Benny's attitude was starting to piss Pike off now. "Dude, you really need to chill out. Go home... I'll speak to you in the morning."  
  
Suddenly Benny's face changed. Ridges grew on his forehead, his teeth seemed longer and he seemed more animal like. "Let me fucking in!" He shouted at the window.  
  
As soon as the change began, Pike'd leapt back onto his own bed. "Fucking Hell Christ... what the fuck happened to you man?"  
  
Benny prowled across the window from side to side. "I'm thirsty."  
  
Pike stayed as far into the room as he could. Grabbing his baseball bat from under the bed, he weilded it in front of him. "Don't fucking come in man... I'm serious... just go away."  
  
Benny smiled at him. "Little Pikey doesn't want to play. I'll have to go find some other fun then."  
  
With that, he jumped down from the garage and ran off down the street.  
  
Pike hesistantingly walked back to the window. Keeping a tight grip on the bat, he peered outside to confirm Benny was gone. Satisfied, he walked backwards til he reached his bed, eyes never leaving the window he asked aloud. "What the fucking hell just happened here?"

* * *

_The following morning_  
  
Both her parents had left by the time she got up, so she'd been unable to speak to them. Buffy had made herself breakfast and was waiting for Nicole to arrive.  
  
She was sitting on the sofa, thinking about her nightmares when the honk of a horn, brought her out of her thoughts. Quickly heading out she climbed into Nicole's car. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me yesterday."

* * *

_Same Time_  
  
"You wouldn't believe what happened last night." Pike announced, as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"You got wasted and lay around the house doing nothing?" His brother asked.  
  
"No... well yeah... but after that."  
  
"Do I get points for guessing correctly?" Dan poured them each a cup of coffee.  
  
Pike gratefully took his coffee from his brother, "Benny turned up."  
  
Sipping his own drink, Dan asked. "So... where'd he been this time?"  
  
"I dunno... he was **different**."  
  
"Sober?" Dan asked with a smirk.  
  
"No... he was more... how to put this... animal-like." Pike attempted.  
  
Dan turned to face him. With a serious look on his face he asked, "All joking aside... are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"Ewww... nothing like that. It seemed like he **really **wanted to kill me."  
  
"Well I've thought that a few times myself. About both of you."  
  
"No." Pike said sharply. "Like if he'd got in through the window... he would really have killed me. And then probably moved onto yourself."  
  
"He'd come near me at night, and I'd beat the shit out of him on general principle."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Dan..."  
  
Dan sighed, "Look if he really wanted to attack you, why didn't he just break the window down?"  
  
Pike admitted, "I don't know."  
  
"He was probably high or something... or you were and you imagined it all."  
  
"Just... I don't know... but if you see Benny again... just be wary of him, okay?."  
  
"Dude, the guy couldn't take you in fight. If he tries..."  
  
"Dan... last night. Last night, there was a confidence in Benny that I haven't seen before. He wasn't challenging me, or just thinking he could take me. He really thought he could do it."  
  
"As I said, probably on something."  
  
"Dan..."  
  
"But if I see him... I'll look out... okay?"  
  
"Thanks."

* * *

_Hemery High  
Lunchtime_  
  
Buffy was sitting talking to Jeffrey. Jennifer and Simon were in the seat opposite. On the table next to them, Buffy watched as Nicole was trying to ignore Andy, while Kimberley was trying to get his attention from the opposite side of their table.  
  
_'Boys are so stupid.' _She thought to herself.  
  
Nicole suddenly became very animated, standing up and waving to someone in the background. Buffy turned away from the table to see who Nicole was calling over.  
  
_'It's that guy...' _she thought to herself. _'From the cinema, and the diner.'_  
  
"Hey," Pike said as he walked over, "You mind?".  
  
"Feel free," Nicole suggested, waving a hand towards the free chair.  
  
Pike took it and sat down next to Kimberley.  
  
Buffy looked confused, _'Why was this guy joining them? Sure, he'd been amusing and all... but sitting at their table.' _She shared a glance with Kimberley, who looked as lost as she did.  
  
Pike turned to face Jeffrey. "Thanks for the save, man."  
  
Buffy looked between the newcomer and her boyfriend.  
  
"No problems." Was Jeffrey's response.  
  
"Sorry, your friend got injured." Pike said, gesturing towards Andy. Andy looked annoyed at the implication, that he'd been the one that'd lost their individual fight.  
  
"Was more worried about when the guy hit my girl." Jeffrey acknowledged.  
  
_'God,' _Buffy thought to herself, _'Was so worried about being caught fighting, that I completely forgot why we'd ended up in the fight in the first place.' _"It didn't hurt too much," she explained, "and luckily, no bruise."  
  
Pike smiled at her, "Sorry about that. So you guys first years then?"  
  
"Yeah." Andy said, challengingly.  
  
"Pretty brave of you to fight those guys. They're in the final year. Like me."  
  
Andy beamed and puffed out his chest. Jeffrey just nodded his acknowledgement of the compliment.  
  
"Why were they attacking you?" Nicole asked curious.  
  
_'Her voice was a little excited there.' _Buffy realised to herself.  
  
"No real reason. Just some pricks I used to know."  
  
"I've never skipped school before." She added. "I thought we'd get into lots of trouble."  
  
"I have." Andy added, trying to get into the conversation.  
  
_'Give in...' _Buffy thought. _'Let her go, and concentrate on Kim.'_  
  
"Don't worry about it." He grinned at her, "Here's some free advice from someone who's skipped enough school to warrant being kept back a year. Some teachers notice, others don't... That you can work out by seeing if they remember to question other people that you know have skipped a lesson or three. They only really look at your attendance records if your grades start to slip."  
  
"Thanks, I'll remember that." Nicole beamed back.  
  
"**I **knew that." Andy added.  
  
"And unless times have changed since my day." Pike added, "I know most of the teachers you can still get away with it for."  
  
"That'll be useful." Nicole smiled.

* * *

_After school  
Girl's locker room_  
  
Buffy had just finished getting changed, "So Nicole... you after Pike then?"  
  
"What..?" Nicole asked pulling on her t-shirt.  
  
"I'm just saying, you were extremely friendly earlier."  
  
"It was just a way to get Andy off my case."  
  
"Oh..." Buffy looked disappointed.  
  
"Annndddd... I guess he is kinda cute." she confessed.  
  
"And a senior too." Buffy commented.  
  
Nicole finished putting her coat on, "I think I've had enough of boys... might try a man for a while."  
  
"You sure he'd be interested?"  
  
"Seemed willing to flirt back."  
  
"True," Buffy conceded. "But he is older... what if he expects you to... you know."  
  
"Hmmmm... I **might **consider it."  
  
"You slut!" Buffy laughed.  
  
"Well, it'd be better than losing it to someone who's just fumbling away."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "I don't believe you sometimes."  
  
"Ha ha..." Nicole smiled, taking in Buffy's state she asked. "You ready?"  
  
"Almost... be ready in a few." Buffy informed, heading towards the toilets.  
  
"I'll go get the car." Nicole responded.  
  
"Watch out for creepy guys in trenchcoats." Buffy reminded her, as she disappeared round the corner.  
  
"I don't think that'll happen today... But if I do see anyone matching that description I'll walk in the opposite direction." Nicole shouted as she left the locker room to head towards her car.  
  
Buffy quickly finished up and began to head after her. She had just stepped out of the locker room, when a powerful hand clasped round her mouth and dragged her back in.

* * *

Merrick had spotted the girls whilst they'd been practising their cheerleading moves. _'What is it with Americans and the need to have their ego stroked... I mean, they're only running around a field chasing a ball. It's a manner of keeping fit and nothing more.'_  
  
Counting the girls that had entered, and later those that left he'd realised luck was on his side. She's the last one. With that he waited by the entrance for the door to open.  
  
As soon as it did, he grabbed her both round the waist and over the mouth to stop her screaming for aid. Dragging her back inside, he was careful to keep both her feet off the ground, and her arms pinned to her side. _'Not giving her chance for a repeat performance of yesterday.' _He thought to himself. Thinking that if she had even the slightest clue what she was capable of, a manouver such as this would never work.  
  
He managed to get her as far in as the benches before trouble had hit.  
  
Having to walk past the lockers, had meant that her feet now had something to aim for. Instinctively kicking out and making contact with one row of lockers, the girl had managed to get both her feet placed on the locker opposite. Merrick realised the second that her legs had braced against the metal doors, that he was in trouble.  
  
Her push had driven them both backwards over one of the benches. The lockers had fallen in the opposite direction and made a resounding crash.  
  
As they'd landed, with the girl on top of him, Merrick had gotten his wind knocked out of him. Unfortunately, that meant for a brief instant, he slightly lapsed his grip on the girl's arms. She'd taken full advantage of it. Feeling an elbow in his ribs, he instinctively curled up to protect himself. She'd gotten up and began screaming. As she was backing away from him, he noticed her eyes were scanning the room, looking for any possibility of escape. If he hadn't been holding his ribs on the floor, he'd probably have felt quite proud. Getting to his feet, he realised why she was trapped. The door to the hallway was behind him, and the one to the gym was now blocked by the fallen set of lockers. Realising that her only way out was through him, she'd paused.  
  
Putting his hands up open in an attempt to calm her down, he began talking. "I'm not here to hurt you."  
  
She began screaming for help again.  
  
_'Dammit, this might bring attention to us.' _he thought. "I'm not here to hurt you. What I said yesterday is true. You **are **the Vampire Slayer."  
  
Her eyes scanned his. Unsure what she could be looking for he continued. "You are the latest in a long line of girls to accept the mantle of champion."  
  
"Go away... my boyfriend is **so **going to kick your ass." she answered defiantly.  
  
"You scare me more than he does." He answered truthfully. "Far more."  
  
"Please don't hurt me... I'm not... I'm just..."  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you."  
  
"In that case let me go."  
  
"You're free to go whenever you want to."  
  
"You're in the way."  
  
"You don't have to get past me..." he gestured towards the other door. "Simply lift the lockers and walk out that way."  
  
The girl looked at them doubtfully. "Are you insane..?"  
  
"I don't know... are you having the nightmares?" It was going rather well, he figured. He hadn't been hurt too much and the last question had caused her expression to betray her inner thoughts.  
  
"No..."  
  
"You are, aren't you? About another girl... one who faces unspeakable demons during the night. Others like her... lots of different dreams about lots of different girls, who all do the same thing."  
  
"What did you do to me..? The nightmares prove nothing..."  
  
"No... but I was led here... to you. You passed the first test with the gem... and the nightmares you have seen for yourself. There's only one left now."  
  
"What..?" She asked, as he put a hand into his pocket.  
  
He threw the dagger as fast as he could. He had aimed slightly to the left of her, so that if she failed the test it would not hurt her. That was what his father had taught him. He needn't have worried.  
  
Catching it in her right hand, she was in front of him within a second. "You **threw **a knife at my head."  
  
"And you caught it..." He waited for that to sink in.  
  
He should have been paying more attention. He never saw her left fist as she reacted in anger.  
  
Groaning from where he lay at the bottom of the wall. He opened his eyes to see her still standing there. Knife in her right hand. Staring at her left. Repeatedly, opening her palm, then forming a fist. She just stood there, staring at her own hand, twisting her wrist to see it from all angles.  
  
Deciding the danger was over he groaned as he forced himself to his feet. He swore he heard her mumble something.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked.  
  
"I said, I've never hit anyone before." She continued to examine her knuckles, "I thought it might hurt."  
  
"It did." He replied.  
  
"But I'm right handed..."  
  
Smiling he thought to himself, _'That's what shocks her, she knocks a grown man five feet across a room and she's surprised cos she did it with the wrong hand.' _He pointed at her right, where she still grasped the knife. "I'm glad you didn't."  
  
She nodded. "My friend'll be back soon." Was all she said.  
  
He nodded in understanding, "You should go... it'll arouse less suspicion."  
  
She made her way to leave. Handing him his knife back as she passed. "I'm Merrick..." he said offering out his hand. "I **am **your Watcher. And you **are **my Slayer."  
  
"Buffy... Buffy Summers." she replied, taking his hand. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Are you able to come out tonight..? After dark..? We can meet anywhere you want... but we have to do so alone."  
  
She gulped, still not sure what to make of everything, "I guess..."  
  
"Then I'll show you..."  
  
She nodded and opened the door as to leave, pausing before she did so. "Tell me where we're going and I'll meet you there."  
  
"The cemetary."  
  
She let the door swing closed as she left.  
  
Merrick put his knife back in his pocket. Moving over to the fallen lockers, he attempted to lift it several times before giving up. _'Should have got her to help me put these back,' _he thought as he walked out.  
  
"God knows... she's got the muscle to do it." He mumbled as he held his jaw.  
  
_End Issue 8 - Training part one.  
_

_

* * *

_


End file.
